


WinterWidow One Shots

by xMoodyNuggetx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 31,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMoodyNuggetx/pseuds/xMoodyNuggetx
Summary: Natasha dreams about Bucky from her days in the red room
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	1. Memories Of The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> hEY GuYS
> 
> I'm new so I have no clue what im doing lmao  
> The first couple aren't my best works but I promise they get better :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha's PoV

I toss and turn during my sleep dreaming about Bucky from the red room

\- flashback -

I stand in the middle of a room with hardly no windows and dark brown wood beams decorating the ceiling along with ancient paintings joining. The only light was coming from the poor light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. I was standing amongst 11 other girls in our ballet wear and our hair ties tightly into a bun. Our skirts were white with a blood red leotard which only hid our stomach scars from all the punishments and self harming. Our arms were bare and pale, our scars sticking out like a sore thumb from previous tortures and operations.

(3rd PoV)

Natalia was the smallest but strongest one there, even though she hadn't gotten the title yet people called her Огненный паук (translations at end). On missions she was slick, fast and quiet which the other girls lack or have two but miss one, and of course Natalia was Ivan's favourite student

The voice of the girls trainer rang through the hall as he entered, his dark brown hair tucked neatly into a bun showing off his tired yet powerful face and his arm making noises when he moves. The man stared them all down one by one like he was staring into their souls and picking out the weak ones.

After a few minutes he finally spoke, his accent heavy as he spoke in his proud countries language "Сегодня вы стреляете, самый слабый ум" (Today you're shooting, the weakest die). He says in a stern voice folding his arms and raising his eyebrow slightly and a smirk playing at his dry, chapped lips.

The girls nod quickly before getting into a orderly queue waiting for their turn. Natalia was in deep thought throughout her wait

'Wasn't this meant to be ballet?' She asks herself realising she's next.

Natalia walks up to the full table of guns, different shapes and sizes and some better than others. Natalia picks her normal gun she uses, the one which killed many girls in this program, the many girls who had family but they ended up dead.

Natalia walks up to the dark Red Cross on the wooden floor of the room lifting her steady hand aiming perfectly. Her pale finger was lingering on the trigger lining the end of the weapon to the centre and taking a breath before firing. She shoots a couple of times before swapping to another hitting centre every time

Once finished Natalia hears clapping and she turns around watching her trainer clap emotionless. Natalia nods before joining the other girls in the corner of the room hugging herself and waiting. She didn't consider herself one of the weak ones but it was up to the trainer, not her.

"Хорошо, теперь сделай свой балет" He orders (Good, now do your ballet). We all nod scrambling into positions and we start our dance....

(Back to Natasha's PoV)

I sit up quickly colliding my forehead against a persons closing my eyes from the impact

"Ouch Nat" Clint whines holding his head "another nightmare?" He asks going serious 

Огненный паук: Fiery Spider


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little bit better?

They were at war, with hydra and everyone's enemies.

The war was nearly over

Nearly

The avengers (including Bucky) fought until they couldn't, they put all their efforts in.

Natasha grins running in and out of soldiers, electrocuting or shooting some, maybe even stabbing them

She was having the time of her life until Alexei came into view, her dear Husband Bucky was watching from afar with Steve beside him

"Let her fight" Steve told him sternly before throwing his shield and running off quickly

Bucky just bit his lip whispering into the comm "you got him Talia?" He waited for a reply

"Yeah, I've got him" she replies seeing him run off as she walked towards her ex husband

"Ah Natalia, it's been a while has it not?" Alexei smirks putting his gun away

"Yes it has" Natasha replied in a monotone "not long enough it seems" she sighs putting her hand on her gun

"Is that really the way you should talk to your ex husband?" Alexei snickers as he took a step closer "or your actual husband?"

Natasha's blood ran cold as she stepped away "you're not my husband Alexei...I've moved on. I-i thought you were dead" she growled stealing a quick glance from Bucky

"Well you see, it was my plan all along. Ivan wanted us to get married but he saw that we really went well together and then you started slacking in your training and getting too emotionally attached which I can see why" he smirked to himself "so he faked my mission and my death so we would be able to persuade you into completing the program"

Her eyes filled with tears unexpectedly "so you faked our love?" She choked out as her grip on her gun had gotten tighter

"Have I struck a nerve?" He asks already knowing the answer "I'm tired of all this talk, lets just fight Natalia" he had a evil glint in her eye

"Yeah, lets" she growled

"Oh no! Didn't I mention? I brought a friend" just as he said that a girl appeared and started walking towards her. Her pale blonde hair flying in the wind and her blue eyes was cold and deadly "Natalia meet Yelena. Oh wait! You've already met hmm?" He laughed "you'll be fighting while I watch in pleasure"

But Natasha wasn't listening, memories of the red room sprang into mind

Flashback

Her and Yelena was competing

Competing for their trainers attention

Craving for the kill

They both stood next to each other both in front of a dummy, they had a gun in each hand which was full of bullets. Both had a slight smirk and the element of death radiating off their tiny bodies

"Start" Madam B hisses clenching her jaw and watching the blonde shoot only getting 3 out of 6 in the middle target right where the heart is "could be better Елена" she snarls turning her attention to Natalia "begin"

However the beautiful red head had gotten 5 out of 6 in the middle with perfect aim

"Good job, Елена you should be ashamed. Take Елена away for her punishment" Madam B barks watching the blondes eyes widen

She was taken away screaming and crying

Both knew what was going to happen

End of flashback

"Елена?" Natasha gasps "you died"

"Actually no, they nearly killed me and abandoned me out in the freezing cold assuming I was dead" she smirks as her accent was heavy

"I-"

"Oh no you don't need to say anything, you've turned good. I've seen what happens" she sighs almost bored "you'll be apologising claiming you wasn't aware, well save it because they'll only be one Widow surviving" she snarled

-

"Steve I'm worried-" Bucky sighs throwing a enemy and stabbing him "for Natalia-" another kill "I mean she can't take him-" yet another kill "on her own"

"Bucky relax"

-

Natasha and Yelena circled each other hissing and snarling

Then Елена smirks running towards Natasha with full speed as Natasha did also

Then a gunshot went off


	3. Losing Somebody Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

"She's 9 months pregnant and moody" Bucky sighs "any suggestions or tips?" He asks his two best friends

Clint grins "with the my experience, just don't fuck her off man" Steve nods in agreement

He nods biting his lip "Well I better go before she starts mouthing off at me and putting stress on herself" he sighs standing up

"Yeah that would be smart" Steve chuckles standing up also "I better go, Sharon thinks I'm at a art expedition"

Clint raises his eyebrow "At this hour?"

"Yep, I'm dead" Steve sighs collecting his phone and realising he had gotten 5 missed calls from his fiancé "yep definitely dead" he clarified taking off leaving the two

-

Bucky sighs dropping his keys on the counter by the front door and taking off his leather jacket "Nat?" He calls out expecting to hear her tired voice but he hears nothing so he goes into the kitchen and looks around hoping to find his wife "Babe?" He calls out again

"B-Bucky?" He hears her broken voice from the bedroom and he hurried there thinking of the worse

"Nat?" He found her sat on the bed with her knees to her chest and beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Her face wore a worried expression "what's wrong baby?"

She lets out a horrid sob and moves revealing a huge blood stain on the bed sheets

"Oh darling! Do you feel any pain? You're not due yet!" He cries grabbing a towel and making her sit on it "c'mon let's go to the hospital" he bit his lip

She nods going pale "c-call Clint" she stammers standing up and getting help from her husband to the car

"Two minutes Nat, I'll call Clint" he ran back in and grabbed his phone dialling their friends (her best friends) phone number "Clint?"

"Who else?"

"Clint something's wrong with Natasha" he told him

"Is she mad?"

"No, I came home to her sitting on the bed with a huge blood stain and she was pale"

"Oh god, you want me to come down? For support?"

"That's why I'm calling, plus Natasha told me to so I had to"

"I'm on my way, hang in there. See you in 5"

Bucky sighs hanging up and then rushing out to his screaming wife

"It hurts" she sobs clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Shhh I know baby I know, Clints on his way ok? We're on our way" he sighs buckling her seatbelt and then doing his before driving off and gliding through traffic resulting in getting angry yells and car horns

"A-are we there yet?" Her tiny voice asks

He shook his head "2 more minutes honey, almost there"

When they arrived Bucky noticed that his wife was too weak to walk so he ran inside shouting out for a nurse

"Bucky?! Bucky!" Clints voice yells and he came in with Natasha in a wheelchair "what's happening? She isn't due!?"

"Calm down please, who's the husband?" A nurse asks as doctors rushed the woman to theatre

"I am, he's her best friend" Bucky answers

"Alright, please wait here. We'll be out shortly hopefully" she rushes off following the path of his wife

"She'll be fine" Clint reassures

Bucky nods "let's hope"

What seems hours later a pale nurse walks up to them "Mr Barnes?"

He stood up instantly "yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry..."

\---


	4. Remember, please

The soldier groans walking into the kitchen to grab a much needed cup of coffee but he stops on his tracks seeing his beautiful ex- girlfriend. They technically didn't break up but when the KGB found out about their relationship they decided to capture the couple and brainwash Natasha and punish Bucky by torture.

\- flashback

Natalia and Bucky sneaked off, her laughter was heard from down the hall and his was too. The couple are usually careful but this time they weren't

They connected hands feeling the electricity through them as he pulled her into the small room where he had a small bed, a dresser and a sink and a toilet

(In Russian) "I thought you got a upgrade on your room James?" Natalia's sweet but deadly voice asked

He sighs sitting them both down on his bed "when did you think that?" He asks looking at her as she sat down

She shrugs kissing his cheek as she connected their hands again.

That night it was bliss

-

He sighs sipping his coffee thinking about the good times

"Hey buck" Steve smiles walking into the kitchen

The brunette looked up nodding a morning and continuing his drink

"Are you alright?" He asked pouring himself some coffee "ever since you saw Nat you've been quiet"

He chuckles shrugging "just complications" he told the blonde

"Like?"

"In the red room me and Natali- Natasha was a couple" he explained "one time we wasn't careful and we got caught and brainwashed Nat and tortured me. She didn't remember me then" he runs a hand through his hair

"Well...maybe we can help you?" Steve asked grinning a little

Bucky raises an eyebrow "we?"

Clint, Tony and Thor walked out grinning

"God this is so cliché" he groans "you guys were there the whole time?"

They nod "yes sir Barnes! We will help you get Lady Natasha back"

"Ok 1, I never technically lost her and 2, just call me James or Bucky" he chuckles and he turned to Steve shaking his head "You did this?"

"Yeah, we figured you both need a happy ending, Tony's working on a machine to bring Nat's memory back" He explained

"Wait Tony? I thought you hated me"

"I do, I'm doing this for Red" he sighs quietly

-

"Ok so Nat is with Tony now, just stand here and look smart" Steve told him

"What if it doesn't work?" He questioned

"It will"

-

"It hasn't worked" Tony told them "she kept asking questions and wouldn't shut up, she made the machine malfunction because she was inpatient" he crossed his arms staring at his smoking machine

"Ahhh that's the Natasha I know" Bucky hummed dreamily

"Alright lover boy" Steve patted his shoulder

"maybe just do things to bring her memory back" Clint suggested walking into the room holding a book and some coffee

"Great idea Katniss!" Tony grinned "what kind of things did you do?"

"Train, eat, talk" he shrugged "yeah it wasn't very exciting back in the day"

"Is that it?" Sam asked

"Well we did have sex a lot, but that was only on certain days" he smiles

"Alright alright too much information" Clint gagged walking away

"Hey boys" a voice called out making some of them jump in surprise

"Hey Nat" Tony grins "so..about earlier-"

"No stark, I'm not doing it" she told him sternly "I have better things to do" she crossed her arms and looks at Steve and James "you've been having to deal with him? How are you guys not pissed?"

"He's been helping us" Steve told her quickly

"With?"

"I-uh- getting someone's memory back?" Steve continued

"Getting someone's memory back? Since when?"

"Natalia-" he started but he realised his mistake "shit"

Her bright green eyes turned cold as she pushed Barnes to the nearest wall with her arm pressed against his neck "how do you know my name?" She barked

"Trust me, I know everything" he told her smiling a little

"Stop you creep" she told him before her eyes went blank and a flashback was in session

Flashback

"No James!" Natalia called as she was dragged away from her lover "James!" She screamed

"Love is for children Natalia, love is weak therefore you'll be punished" Madame B told her as the guards pushed her into a chair

The brainwashing machine

"No! Please!" She heard the masculine voice shout out as he was tortured a few doors down "please!" She sobbed

Madame B growls slapping her across the face "what do we say about showing emotion?" She demanded as her cold, dead eyes stared into the young girls

"Emotions get you killed" Natalia obediently answered

"Good, brainwash her until she remembers nothing but her training" she ordered stepping away and watching the girl scream in terror and pain

End of flashback

The boys stared at the woman hoping she'll come around

"J-James?" She choked out as her grip on his shirt became lose

"It's me Natalia, it's me. It's ok" he pulled her into a gentle hug and caressed her hair "we're safe"

"They told me you were dead" she mumbles looking at him broken heartily

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" He grinned pulling her into a kiss

"Aww!" Tony cried "this is too cute!"

"Suck it up Tony" Steve told him watching the now reunited assassins kiss


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series :) This part will be short

Bucky groans turning over to face his wife and the mother of his first (technically second thanks to a miscarriage) child, god she was beautiful.

He smiles stroking her cheek gently and then turning back over to check his phone and he was relieved that his boss hadn't asked him to come into work today which meant he could make breakfast. He jumped out of bed quickly and then hurried into the shower, he knew Natasha was now a light sleeper thanks to his baby boy keeping her awake so he had to be quick to start breakfast otherwise it'll ruin it

-

When he finally arrived in the kitchen it was 10:34am and he decided to make his wife's favourite which was omelettes and he set to work straight away.

A couple minutes later he heard the little quiet noises of the red heads feet and her small arms wrap around his waist "hey baby, look who decided to wake up finally" he chuckles as he set the breakfast onto the counter and turned around to take her into his arms "I made breakfast"

"Ok first of all it was your child who woke me up and second you sing in the shower" she pouted "and I kinda realised you've made breakfast" she smiled as the brunette stroked her stomach

"My child?" He questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yes your child!" She answered "your sperm, your child"

He laughed at that and just turned back around to give her the food

"Woo! Alright you're forgiven" she sighs patting his cheek and rushing to the table to tuck into her food

"Ahem? Aren't you forgetting something gorgeous?" He asked gesturing to his apron which had the words 'kiss the cook' in bright red letters

She rolls her eyes moving her head "I'm not moving now so you better come here"

Bucky accepted defeat and walked towards her as she reached up grabbing his face and pulling him down to kiss him gently on the lips "also, we're not having anymore children"

"But baby! I wanted a little Barnes army! Plus you're sexy when you're pregnant" he winked gesturing his hands wide

"But James, who carries the baby for nine months, pushes it out of their southern region and has to breastfeed it?" She asks watching his face fall

"My statement still stands" he muttered before walking away


	6. Family *2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to flash back to when they're first together and i do have an idea for the next chapter (includes Bucky's job and troubles)  
> This is short- again  
> I'm  
> Sorry  
> If   
> Its   
> Bad

It all started on the 23rd of June, it was late summer and Bucky and Natasha had just made it official (which caused Natasha to go slightly deaf in her left ear thanks to Maria). Natasha was a dance minor in university and Bucky was a math minor in uni, both were excellent students and showed pride in their work

The day Bucky had the courage to say I love you first was on the 21st June and it took some guts but thanks to their friends constantly bugging him, he finally said it

It took 2 days and a half for Natasha to say it back, and it wasn't because she didn't love him but it was because she was scared since her last relationship ended badly

It was lunch and both had English together next period, now Natasha had been in deep thought about the three important words which could impact a persons day or even world and she had worked up the courage, she knew he was the one and she didn't want to scare him off

"Do think Mr Outnam will forget we have homework? Like last time?" Bucky was questioning as they slowly headed to English holding hands and occasionally kissing

The red head stayed quiet for a second before speaking "Maybe not, I mean it was on his notice board"

"He never checks it, maybe he does" he shrugged

"I thought you did your homework?" Natasha asks turning her attention to him and slightly biting her lip

"I have, I just don't want the people who haven't get away with it" he said quickly kissing her cheek before they entered

"I-I love you" she mumbles quietly

"What was that doll?" He asks turning his attention to his girlfriend

"I love you" she smiles speaking up and meeting his eyes

His grin turned wider as he pulled her into a hug "well, I guess we're officially official" he told her

All he got was a kiss and a raised brow

-


	7. Family *3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculously short again  
> They get longer I promise

Since they had gotten together it had been great for both of them, they went on various holidays and trips around the country and sometimes over seas

They went to London this time

"Oh look James! Big Ben!" She squeals tapping his metal arm and pointing to where the huge clock stood

"Who names a clock?!" He asks looking at her

"I don't know but still!" She grins pulling him along "lets go on the Ferris wheel!"

"I believe its called The London Eye" he corrected her

"Oh whatever, let's go!" She chuckles dragging him to where the ferris whe- The London Eye was 

-

Natasha was like a little kid at Christmas as she stood watching the city

"Oh it's so beautiful" she sighs happily and she took Bucky's hand loosely and turned her head to him

"I know" he smiled looking at her

"Shouldn't you be looking at the view?" She asks

"I am" he grins looking at her still

She rolls her eyes "god you're a hopeless romantic"

"I know" he told her acting flattered as he puts his hand, which isn't occupied with his girlfriends, on his chest "it's a gift"


	8. Family *4*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead 5 years from the last chapter :)  
> Natasha was 21 and Bucky 22 - traditional   
> But they are 26 and 27 now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed emotions about this part :/ I'm not sure if I like it or not because its when I first started writing..again, it gets better

"Natty Nat Nat?" Bucky grins as he went into the kitchen to see his girlfriend making pancakes with her hair in a towel and just his shirt on

"Hmm?" She replies as she turns around to hand him the food

"Are you doing anything later?" He asked

"Wow, back to high school?" She chuckles "nah I'm not...why?"

Bucky's eyes twinkled "meet me at the park, where our special place is, at 4:30"

"Sure but why?" The Russian asks

"No questions! Just get your pretty little butt there by 4:30"

She rolled her eyes and walked out the room whilst saying "fine fine"

/

As Natasha was getting ready she was on call to Maria

MH: 'So what do you think it is?'

"You're asking like I know Mar"

MH: "Maybe a date?"

"He's not that classy Maria"

MH: "Don't judge him" she laughed

"If it was a date then he'd take me to a restaurant because that's just who he is"

MH: "Meh I guess, maybe a special occasion?"

"Our anniversary was last week"

MH: "Maybe he forgot?"

"Nah, he bought flowers so he hadn't forgotten"

MH: "Damn I wish Sam was like Bucky"

"Haha maybe drop hints"

MH: "Maybe I should, anyway shouldn't you be leaving? It's already 4"

"Damn you're right, I'll see you later"

MH: "Message me what happens!"

Natasha chuckles before hanging up and walking to the huge mirror "this'll do" she sighs before heading out

/

As soon as she arrive she saw hardly nobody here, which was weird considering it's the busiest park in the area

The place where Bucky and herself called 'their special place' was next to a beautiful pond with loads of small trees surrounding it, Bucky often called the trees himself and the pond Natasha because the trees acted like they were protecting the pond which Bucky had always promised to do with Natasha

She saw a figure sat near the edge of the pond on a small picnic blanket with a small straw box in which she guessed was full of goodies "James?" She called out as she saw the man turn around and stand up

"Natalia" he smiled as he walked closer to her "you look absolutely stunning" he told her as he held her at arms length and took her outfit and appearance all in

"As do you" Natasha replied "so, what are we doing here?"

"Other than having a glorious picnic done by yours truly? Well we'll be taking in all the beautiful sights"

"My god you're a hopeless romantic" the Russian chuckles

"Yeah yeah I know"

-

"Why don't we go and look at the pond? I saw some beautiful fish in there earlier" Bucky suggested as he watched his girlfriend finish the last ham sandwich

"Sure" she nodded as he stood up and took her hand

They knelt down and looked over the edge, obviously not too far so they fall in (again with the whole Bucky protective Natasha thing).

"Natasha?" Bucky sighs as he watched her lean back and slowly turn to him

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Sure! I mean if it's another thing to do with this date then you've already outd-" she was cut off when she turned around to see her boyfriend knelt down on one knee holding a silver engagement ring, he was wearing the dorkiest smile

"Natalia?"

"James"

"Will you marry me?"

"I-we-" she thought for a moment which obviously made him anxious

"Is that a no?"

"Of course I'll marry you! You dork!" She squeals as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

The happy couple sat there hugging for a good 30 minutes before his ringtone went off

"Hello?" The brunette answered

"Ask her to dance" the voice said

"Huh?"

"Oh my lord" the voice sighs "ask her to dance jerk"

"Alright alright punk, geez" Bucky groans as he hung up

"Who was that?" Natalia questioned as she admired the ring which sat proudly on her left ring finger

"Someone" he answered "shall we?" He was stood now with a hand extended out

"To dance?" She looked up at him

"Yes, let me just tell you that I have in fact still got it" he did a little move to prove it

"Mm sure" she doubted as she stood up and went into position

And the happy couple danced the night away


	9. Family *6*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ducks away* short again and crappy..sorry

Their wedding was delightful, energising and romantic. The two had no mishaps (thankfully) and Tony had not become drunk (thanks to Pepper)

They stood on the balcony of their wedding reception watching the stars

"I'm so happy I'm now Natasha Barnes" she grins as her husband pulled her closer

"Me too baby" he held up his glass of champagne as she did the same "to the next few years of our lives!"

"Yep!" She giggles

They left that night to go to Spain for 2 weeks and they were sad but overjoyed to go away and be in the sun

"Bye! Have fun!" Pepper smirks as she pulled Natasha back as Bucky said bye to Steve "there's a little something in the first draw of the wooden chest of draws in your room" she whispers

Natasha looked at her surprised but she smiles "how come?"

"I have my ways" the strawberry blonde replies as she pushed her towards the car "now have fun and don't worry about us"

-

They arrived at the hotel room at 2:21 in the morning and they were exhausted

"I am so glad we're here" the redhead sighs as she flopped down onto the bed

He chuckles and put their suitcases by the bathroom door and joined her on the bed "let's just go to sleep, we'll unpack tomorrow" he turned his head to see his wife asleep and curled up next to him "so adorable" he kissed her head and turned off the light before going to sleep himself

-

The next morning they were woken by a banging on the door

Turns out it was the manager of the hotel

"Hello, good morning. I'm sorry for waking you but there's breakfast on until 11" she explained with a smile

"Oh thank you" Bucky nodded as they exchanged goodbyes and he closed the door "they don't half chatter on don't they?"

Natasha chuckles as she sat up and stretched "it's what they do, anyway are we gonna go down for breakfast?"

"And miss having bacon and eggs?! No thank you!" The brunette scoffed as he ran to the bathroom to shower and change

"Don't take too long!" The redhead yelled as she turned to her side to watch the waves crash up to the sand

"It's a beautiful view" James smiles as he came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his torso, he was showing a little of his V line

"Yeah, I never wanna leave" Natalia hummed as she rolled over onto her back

He chuckles "I know honey, besides we have 2 full weeks to enjoy ourselves"

"Let's start today!" She grinned as she ran to the bathroom


	10. Family *7*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've given up with the whole long one shots things *shrugs* its short and snappy?

Time skipping -

They found out they were pregnant on the 5th October when Natasha was taking a pregnancy test with Maria waiting outside

"Well?" She asked hurriedly "positive?"

"I don't know, I need to wait for a few minutes before I can look" the redhead mumbles as she sat next to her friend nervously

"Have you guys been talking about having children?" The brunette asks

"Yeah, I mean..yeah he's mentioned about having a son to teach football and then me to teach him manners and patience but I don't know if he was joking" the Russian shrugs

-

"Well it's time Nat, go look" she ushered her friend into the bathroom and stood at the door waiting "Well?" She watched as Natasha turned with a big grin on her face

"It's positive" she told her "two lines Mar! I'm pregnant!" She squeals "I have to call Buck!" She ran off and went to her phone to quickly dial her husbands phone number

"Babe? What's the emergency?" His gruff morning voice asked, she could hear the buzz of the workplace through the phone

"There's no emergency honey" she squeals happily

"Jesus Natalia don't squeal, it's too early" she heard him groan before muttering a quick sorry

"Anyway, there's a bun in the oven" she told him

But he didn't quite get the gist "you've called me, interrupted my work just to tell me you've baked?"

She face palmed but she could tell someone else was listening because she heard muttering "Sam please tell him what I mean"

"Yeah yeah, and good morning Nat" his voice smiles

"Natasha? You're pregnant?" Buckys voice came through

She nodded quickly but remembered he was on the phone so she frantically yelled yes

He screamed out happily that his wife is pregnant and that he's gonna have a kid before she started crying, now she wasn't one for crying but with the miracle of life happening? Well she couldn't help it

"I'm coming home right now" The brunette told her quickly before hanging up

The happy couple were ecstatic


	11. Cinema Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw this video of a man proposing to his woman in a movie theatre and uh here we are :)  
> There will be many chapters of Bucky proposing so buckle in
> 
> Also, yes the family series has stopped after part 7 (this book is published on wattpad and im basically just copying and pasting from there)

"So what's the plan tonight?" Steve asks

"So basically I'll take Natasha to the movies but they'll be a break from the movie and bam! I'll surprise her with the proposal" Bucky grinned

"Great. We'll all come in after you" Sam told him

"Let's get this show on the road!"

-

"I can't believe you got tickets" Natasha chuckles "it was sold out too"

"Well, I know some people" Bucky answered stuffing his hands in his coat pocket as they walked fast to the local cinema "and I wanted to spoil my girl" he smiled pulling the red head closer

"Aw Bucky, by the way I'm still mad at you" she grinned pinching his cheek

"Yeah yeah but to be honest it was a mistake!" He whined

"That was my favourite kind of sandwich and you ate it knowing perfectly well that it was the last piece of ham and bread" she countered making him groan

"I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"You better"

"Oh don't worry baby, I will" he smirks kissing her gently and then they walked inside

-

The movie was great, they went to see Black Panther and it was a break

"I thought they don't do breaks?" Natasha asks, not noticing Bucky slip out of his chair and go to the isle next to her

"They don't" He smiles, watching her turn around and gasp

He had his knee down and he held a soft blue box, inside was a ring with an emerald stone..her favourite

Then she noticed all their friends and families walk in and stand in the isles

"Natasha" he started "when I first saw you stood in that courtyard soaking wet and waiting for that shop to open" he smiles watching her chuckle "I realised when I took you home and helped you that you would be my future girlfriend" he continues "I love you so much and I want to be your husband and you be mine" he grins "so Natasha, will you do the great honour of marrying me?"

She sat there with her hands on her cheeks and tears running down her cheeks "oh my god" she gasped looking up where her friends and family stood, some crying and some smiling "yes of course I will"

They all cheered and clapped for the happy couple as they kissed and hugged

"I love you my soon to be wife" he smiles slipping the ring on her finger

"It's beautiful Bucky!" She gasps

"Just like you" he hummed

"I love you too"


	12. Overprotective Father

Natasha laid on the couch, lazily flicking through channels as she waited for her husband to call dinner and serve them his delicious food

"Honey, don't you think Lilija was acting weird today?" Bucky questioned as he wondered into the conjoining living room and sat on the arm of the chair by her feet

"How do you mean?" The redhead answered as she paused her channel surfing to look at him

"She seemed more quiet and like she's hiding something" The brunette shrugged

"Maybe ask her at dinner but i think she seemed fine"

-

Lilija smiles as she sat down across from her father as she picked up her fork and began to eat her chicken

"So Lili, i couldn't help but notice that you seemed more quiet today when you got home" Bucky started as he laced his fingers together and looked at the smaller girl

"What? What do you mean?" The 16 year old quickly replied

"Are you sure hon? You're acting weird" Natasha pushed in

"I-I do have something I'm keeping from you" Lili looked down and set her cutlery down and heard the intake of breath from both her parents

"You can tell us baby girl" Natasha smiles sweetly as she took her daughters hand and squeezed it gently

"I- I have a boyfriend-" but she immediately regretted saying those words, she felt they were cursed

Natasha sharply took Bucky's shoulder, feeling him tense and go to stand up "Calm down-" she then turned to Lilija "how long?" She questioned

"3 months" she answered

"3 months?!" Bucky shrieked

"Yeah, his name is Taylor and he's sweet" lili tried to reason "please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad" he breathed "I promise"

"I'm glad you're happy baby" Nat patted her shoulder

"I'm gonna come pick you up from school tomorrow sweetie" Bucky started calmly, noticing how the 16 year old tensed and went to argue "no arguments"

-

"I can't believe your dad is forcing you to be picked up" Taylor smirked as he kissed Lilija's cheek and hummed

"I know, it sucks" Lilija sighs as she looked down at the ground and then heard the familiar hum of the engine of her fathers car

"Hey baby girl!" Bucky Barnes yelled as he waved out the window

"Oh my god" Lili groaned "please don't mind my dad"

"No worries" her boyfriend laughs as they walked towards the car

"Hey dad" Lili smiles "this is Taylor" she gestured

"Ah, so you're the one dating my daughter?" The older man grinned and shook the younger boys hand before squeezing his hand and pulling him towards him "so, it'll be simple. You know my daughter is protected by her parents and the avengers so if you hurt her in any way then you're basically digging your own grave, got that?"

"Yes sir" Taylor squeaked before Bucky let go

"Oh my god" Lilija sighed as she waved by to Taylor and got into the car quietly


	13. Colours

Natasha walked down the sidewalk, clutching a steaming hot travel mug of coffee as the winter wind struck her and made her shiver "I'm never gonna get used to cold winters" she muttered to herself as she looked around herself.

Everything was grey, even the cars and the beverage inside her metal travel mug

-

Natasha walked on inside the studio, greeting the parents of the children she taught every Tuesday morning.

"Good morning Ms Romanoff, you have 8 eager children waiting for you" Her assistant smiles as she handed her the list

"Margaret Rogers?" the redhead questioned "is she new?"

"Yeah, her uncle has brought her if you want to meet him" Darcy Lewis nodded as she gestured to the muscular man in the corner

"Also, hows the whole soulmate search going?" Lewis questioned as Natasha directed her attention back to the clipboard

"Not the time and place Darc" She muttered "and I will never discuss my love life in public"

"So you're on for tonight?" She then continued when the older woman gave her a quizzing look "I'm coming uninvited..again"

"Yeah I kinda connected them dots" Romanoff nodded as she tied her hair into a secure bun and headed over to where Margaret and her uncle was "Hello, I'm Natasha and I'll be your nieces dance instructor"

"Oh hey yeah I'm James and this is Peggy" The man smiles shyly as he placed his giant hands on the little girls shoulders "she insisted on the pink leotard, she wanted to make sure it's used for a special occasion"

"No Bucky! It's grey!" The younger girl whines

"No, it's pink" Natasha laughed before looking at him "you see pink?"

"Yeah.." he trailed off before realising as his cheeks tinted pink

"I-I better start the class" Natasha chuckles before glancing at Darcy but the other woman just stuck her thumbs up and clapped her hands to get the children's attention

-

2 hours later Bucky and Natasha met again, both saying their awkward goodbyes before departing and Natasha was back to seeing grey

"So, soulmate I presume?" Darcy smirks as she clutched the clipboard to her chest and sat down 

"Y-yeah I think so" Natasha replied "we both saw the same colour..Margaret's leotard was pink"

"I didn't see pink" Her assistant shrugged "but I'd say go after him, surely he's feeling weird about it also"

"He didn't really..do anything" The Russian sighs as she ran a hand through her now tangled and fully down hair "I mean he seemed flustered and all but maybe he was just nervous?"

"'Nervous about what exactly?"

"I don't know"

-

The same thing happened a couple days later whilst Natasha was working at the diner down the road from her flat.

She was currently serving a customer when her entire world turned. Everything that was pink stood out to her as she glanced to the door where Bucky walked in

"Oh my god" She muttered before turning back to the awaiting customer and giving the change

"Natasha?" Came a voice

"B-Bucky?"

"Do you see it too? The pink?" He blushed, sitting down at the counter and pulling out a menu

"Y-yeah I do" she told him "I saw it on Tuesday when your niece wore that pink leotard" she fumbled with the front zipper of her skirt as she nervously stood behind the counter in front of him "can I get you anything?" She questioned as his eyes scanned over the menu

"Yeah actually" he grinned "I'll have a coffee and a date Friday night"

"Okay-" she trailed off as she stopped writing on her notepad "I'm sorry what?"

"I'd like a date, this Friday night and I'll meet you at your door at 6" he smirked

"Smooth" she sighs before walking over to the coffee machine

"Hey! Blame my best friend for my lame ass pick up lines" he whined

She chuckles as she slid the hot beverage over to him with her phone number on the saucer "don't be late" she pointed before leaving to serve a customer


	14. Hot Babes and Cool Surfers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I came across a video of surfing and that (idk either, it was 3 o'clock in the morning when I saw it) and a certain idea popped into my mind and here it is
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also I know the titles are crappy, im not very imaginative okay? lol

Natasha smiles, she had finally taken some time off work to escape the demands of being a ballerina and working her diner job to spend time with her best friends and enjoy the warm sun and cool waters

"Isn't this amazing? This definitely beats going to the bars and getting pissed" Pepper smiles as she cheered Maria with her vodka cocktail

"There's still bars here Pep, we can still get drunk" the redhead told her quickly "and these cocktails are certainly doing something"

"Oh definitely, should we really be drinking these now? I mean we have all night and we want to save some" Jane shrugged as she took her hat back from Laura

"Oh please, there's plenty of places we can get the drinks from" Laura chuckles "they'll be everywhere!"

"I think the only positive is that the ice cools you down " Pepper sighs sadly

"Not the alcohol? Hon that's the best part" Natasha grins "and speaking of cool things and ice..I saw an ice cream parlour up on the boulevard-" she was interrupted by Jane squealing

"Don't freak out Nat but that hot guy is totally checking you out!" The brunette giggles "he's cute!"

The redhead quickly turned to where the younger girl was looking and there was indeed a guy watching her from the edge of the waves

"Anyways, I'm gonna get ice cream" she quickly pulled the other girls attention away from the guy

"You seriously can't be ignoring him Nat" Laura whines

She stood up and smiled "too late Laura, I'll be back soon"

-

Natasha juggled the ice creams in her hand as she headed out the ice cream parlours doors when a handsome figure bumped into her

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He gasped as he expertly caught the falling cone and gave her a boyish grin "I-I didn't see you there"

Her green orbs looked into his as a blush played on her cheeks "it's no problem-" she waited for his reply as she shuffled nervously and differed her weight on her feet

"James, but people tend to call me Bucky" he told her before holding out his hand and then remembering her hands were full

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha" she smiles shyly as she stared down at her feet

"Why so shy? Never talked to a guy?" He teased as he crossed his arms after handing the ice cream back

The redhead scoffed lightly "of course I have! I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

"True but you seem nervous" he then raised a brow

"What can I say other than I get nervous around cute guys" she shrugged before realising her mistake and mentally cursing

"Wow you must be drunk, where the heck did that come from?"

"I have no idea actually, plus I'm not drunk!..I'm probably just tipsy" she bit her lip before speaking again "I should probably get back before the girls start a hunt to find me" she laughed

"Yeah me too, Steve wouldn't want to know I've been up here" he rubbed his neck "he doesn't exactly trust me after what's happened"

"Oh right, well it was nice meeting you" she told him before walking out the door and heading down towards the girls

-

"Hey girls, sorry I took so long..t-there was a line-"

"Oh don't give us that bullshit, we saw you talking to that guy" Laura smirked as she took her specific ice cream and started to eat it

"What?" The Russian gaped

"Did he ask you out?" Pepper asked hopefully, getting a shake of the head in reply "what?!" She shrieked

"Maybe he's not looking for a relationship right now" she shrugged

"Oh please, a guy doesn't check someone out when he's not looking for a relationship" Jane told her "Maybe go ask him out?"

"I-I probably won't see him again Jane, it's too late now"

"Oh shush, he's right there" Maria snorted

-

"I don't know steve, do I ask her out?" Bucky questioned as he sat on the beach and watched the waves and his friends surfing

"Yeah, you like her don't you?" The blonde sighs softly

"Yeah, but does she want someone like me? Damaged?"

"Buck, you can't keep thinking like this" Steve sympathetically muttered "she's there, go ask her out"

The older man nodded before looking where the women was

"Yeah okay"

-

The two met, standing facing each other whilst nervously smiling

"So uh I was just gonna ask-" Natasha stuttered

"Will you go to dinner with me?" He yelled out before he could stop himself

He saw a smile creep up on her face as she nodded enthusiastically

"Of course I will"

-

"And that, is how me and your father met" Natasha Barnes smiles as she kissed her daughters head and tucked her into bed

"Is she asleep?" Her husband questioned softly as he held a cup of coffee and handed her a hot water bottle

"Yeah, but your son isn't" she smirks as she rested her hand on her stomach "I can't wait to meet him"

"It'll be soon baby, let's just head to bed and hopefully he'll stop"

"Yeah, let's hope. If I haven't gone into labour by tomorrow then I have to be induced" She mumbled nervously as she winced at the sudden pain

"You have them false contractions, that's a sign that it's soon" he shrugged as he lead her to their bedroom

"How the heck do you know that?" She gasped

"We have the same with Lilianna remember" He replied

"Oh I remember, that was the worst"

"Let's just go to sleep, the bag is on the counter so we'll be ready"

-

And 6 hours later and 12 hours of labour later, Alexander Pietro Barnes was born and they couldn't be any more happier


	15. Guilty

"So, miss Barnes" The headteacher settled on the table in front of the young girl who had her head ducked and was wearing a guilty look "should I feel the need to call your parents?"

The young girl quickly sat up and looked at her "no! Please don't!" She pleaded "it wasn't even my fault, Jason had been inappropriate-"

Mrs Hays held her hand up to silence the student "yes and Mr Barker will be punished"

Lilija nodded silently "am I still getting punished?"

The older woman sighs before standing up and circling back to her desk situated at the front of the room "I know you think you shouldn't be punished Lilija but I'm afraid hitting and causing injury to someone isn't a policy here at Stan Lee high, therefore you will be suspended until Monday morning" she sat down and laced her fingers in front of her

"2 days?!" She screeched

"Well, if you don't count the weekend then yes two days" She sighs "I'm sorry but I cannot just let you off with a warning"

"I get it miss"

"Good, now you'll stay in detention whilst I'll go call your parents"

"What? I thought you said you wouldn't-?" The 15 year old questioned

"I never promised" she smiles before walking out of the office

-

"She did what?" Bucky gaped as he sat down at the kitchen table and held the phone to his ear as he attracted the attention of his wife and son "alright alright, yes- I'll talk to her when she- yes I understand Mrs Hays" he then said his goodbyes and hung up before rubbing his hand over his face and gazing up to his loving wife as she held their 2 year old son

"Why was Mrs Hays calling?" She inquired as she bounced Alex on her hip

"Lili got caught beating the crap out of some boys, apparently they were testing her patience" he grunted in reply "she's in detention now and will face a 2 day suspension until Monday morning" 

"Surely she had a good reason" the redhead shrugged "Lili wouldn't be aggressive and injure anyone just for nothing"

"She knows we're avengers hon, do you think it's starting to affect her?" He looked up at her again

"I'm not sure, she seems fine"

"Yeah but maybe us leaving all the time and getting the neighbors to look after her and Alex is taking a toll on her"

"Why don't we wait until she gets home and ask her then?" She suggested "I'm guessing Mrs Hays didn't give a full story so maybe it's a different story"

"You're right"

-

"Mom dad before you shout-" the young girl stated as she raced through the door and collapsed onto the couch "it's not what Mrs Hays said"

"What do you mean honey?" Her mother questioned "tell us baby"

The brunette girl nodded and gave her father a look "you might not like this but there were these three boys during break, they had rounded me up and backed me into a corner before starting to touch me in weird and inappropriate places-" she heard Bucky's hitch of breath and gave him a second before continuing "and then I started to kick at them, punch them etc and next thing I know a teacher comes running around and pulls us apart"

"Oh baby girl, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Her mother questioned in concern as Lili smiles at her mothers concerned looks

"I'm fine mom" she then turned to where her father was silently debating in his head "dad?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to debate whether to be proud of you for dealing with the boys or to go and beat the crap out of them" he ran a hand through his beard "I'm a proud dad" he mocked wiping away a tear as he pulled her into a hug along with his wife and son "Alex has a role model"

"So you're both not mad?"

"Of course not baby" Nat laughed "we're not even mad that you got suspended"

"Wow, that's new" Lili chuckles happily before announcing she was going to do some homework and heading upstairs in glee


	16. The Executive Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea has been floating around my little non existent brain for a while and I just couldn't get rid of it
> 
> It's kinda like arrow, you know how like Felicity is Oliver's EA and Oliver is CEO of Queens Consolidated? Well Bucky is CEO of Barnes industrial (Idk where the name came from, it's just a building company) and Natasha is his new EA and the whole soulmate thing with on your wrist there's the first words that your soulmate says is on your wrist and such and basically blah blah they get together but the whole company and what they do doesn't really get mentioned much in this one shot, only placed as a background 🤷🏼♀️  
> Anyways, enough babbling, enjoy!

Mr Barnes collapsed onto his office chair, tuning out the nagging voice of a business call ending and the voices of one of his employees "look Miss Rand, I don't have any business with how you were treated" he looked up at her "maybe run it by me when I'm not stressed but right now is not the time"

The young woman slouched her shoulders sadly "but Mr Barnes, it was inappropriate-"

"Look, I've had 3 business calls and two business deals already and it's not even lunch" he pinched the bridge of his nose "I have a new EA coming in today since my old one quit and I have to train her"

"Surely she doesn't need training when she knows her job" The woman countered before realising the words inked onto her bosses wrist "is that a tattoo?" She questioned, bringing Bucky out of his daze and tune back in to the conversation

"Huh?" He looked at his wrist in surprise, it hadn't shown up in months "Would you please excuse me Miss Rand? I need to talk to Mr Rogers" he then nodded towards her and guided her out before grabbing his phone and dialling a number and hearing the faint greeting of his best friend "hey Rogers" he smirked

SR: "Hey Buck, what's up?"

"Does anything have to be up to call you?" He raised a brow

SR: "James, what's wrong"

"Okay fine, I had one of my employees in today and-"

SR: "You're not ringing me to complain about firing someone are you? I thought the first time was going to be the last time?"

"If you let me finish" he grunted before rubbing away the frown lines on his forehead and leaning back in his chair "I noticed that tattoo came back, you know the one on my wrist?"

SR: "I thought you said it was gone?"

"Well it was but it's come back" his eyes wondered over to the window as the glorious New York afternoon sun gazed into his office "I heard from Tony that when you're somewhat away from your 'soulmate' then it fades and when you're back near them it comes back"

SR: "Can you really believe him?"

"Pepper even agreed"

SR: "Alright then so it's true" the blonde then paused to gather his thoughts before continuing "what if she's in your building? You're on the top floor so you're too far from her just walking by"

"I doubt that Steve, I would've found her by now"

SR: "Maybe she's your new EA?"

"Again I doubt that Rogers"

SR: "I'm just saying, keep an eye out" he then huffed "I have to go, James is crying"

"Alright, I'll call you later" he then hung up and placed his phone down next to his lap and ran his hands through his long hair and when he looked up he noticed a red haired gorgeous woman standing in the doorway which scared him half to death "Jesus Christ! Don't you people knock?!"

The young woman didn't seem bothered by his outburst as a small smile played on her rose coloured lips "Good afternoon Mr Barnes, I am your new EA Natasha Romanoff" she greeted with a little bow of her head and he noticed her finger resting over her wrist

Huh, maybe she has that soulmate thing too?

He suddenly stood up and rushed towards her "I'm sorry for my outburst Miss Romanoff, I'm just stressed from all the meetings this morning" he smiles

"Oh no worries Mr Barnes, I will just see myself to my office and set up whilst you do your thing" she nervously gripped her folder in her hands before opening the glass door and heading out to the office situated across from his

It was set out like a basic office, there was 4 glass walls with one being the huge window to outlook the city whilst the other two were fogged out to encourage privacy

There was a basic white desk with draws on either side to hold important papers and folders and a white chair pushed underneath, there was a little area in the corner to place her personal items like her coat and purse etc whilst there was a little kitchen away from the two offices hidden in the back corner

"Of course" the brunette nodded before shutting the door and sitting down calmly. He then glanced down at his wrist and turned it over to reveal the exact words which the young EA had said to him "maybe she is my soulmate.." he whispered out loud

"What was that Mr Barnes?" He heard her question "I'm sorry for intruding on you but I- Uh someone is here to see you and you seemed too deep in thought for you not to hear my knocking-"

"Don't worry about it, we technically share offices so unless I seem busy just come in" he told her before remembering the original reason on why she came in "send him in"

The redhead nodded quickly before heading to where the elevator was around the corner and she briefly talked to a man before heading back to her office

"So, she's your new EA?" A voice sounded in which James immediately recognised

"How the heck did you get here so fast?!"

"I have my ways and plus you seemed distressed" the blonde shrugged "she's cute"

"Hey, don't start flirting with my EA" he warned "you have a girlfriend and a child"

"Why are you so on edge? I was only complimenting her for you"

"For me?" The brunette raised a brow "anyway I think I have a situation on my hands"

"Which is?" His best friend inquired as he sat down across from him

"I think Natasha is my soulmate"


	17. Big Softy

"Natasha! We need you" the redhead quickly looked up from her coffee mug as she met eyes with Steve Rogers

"And you need me for what exactly?" She questioned, shooting up from her spot by the kitchen counter to drink the rest of her coffee and rinse it out

The blonde quickly looked back to where Tony was stood in his iron man suit, he debated whether to tell her or not but his thought process was disrupted by a clearing of the throat and the voice of the Russian woman

"Are you going to tell me? Or-" she raised her brow "and shouldn't we be rushing out of the door?"

"Tell her on the way" Tony growled before moving to the elevator and pressing the button to the top of the building where the helicarrier sat waiting

-

"So, where are we going?" Black widow tried as she collapsed down next to the archer and she attached her guns to her thighs and moved her hair over her shoulder

"So there's a chance you'll be pissed-" Steve started

"Just get on with it captain, I'm not here for a sob story" she muttered, holding a hand up to stop him

He nodded before clearing his throat "your boyfriend decided to head out to a hydra base around 11 o'clock this morning..alone"

"That bastard" she grumbled "why?"

"we have no idea" Clint answered before Steve could even think of a reply "He mentioned something to me about heading out but I was too distracted with Laura to even process what he said"

"And you never even thought to tell any of us?!" Natasha screeched as she stood up angrily and paced the length of the jet "he could be dead for all we know!"

"He's not dead" Tony declared solemnly "Fury put a tracker on the helicarrier he chose to take out there and it's still online, his guns have been used and he's still online on the database"

"But the helicarrier could still be intact and he could be dead" Natasha countered

"I know you're distressed Nat and we all get it but not being optimistic right now is making us all feel more stressed and being stressed will have a knock on effect on our performance" Clint reasoned as he pulled her down to sit and moved her hair out the way "even if he is alive or dead, we have to be optimistic"

Her green eyes stared into his as she nodded quietly and looked down "I'm sorry for freaking out"

"It's alright, we would all be the same if it was our significant others" Steve smiles

-

"Alright, Channel 7 secure?" Steve checked as he pressed two fingers to the comm link in his left ear

Comm: "Secure" came the replies of his teammates

"Alright, Tony you take the perimeter and help any of us needing backup and get ready to start the jet when we're out" the Captain then turned to Clint and Natasha "you two get in and find Bucky, don't kill anyone-" he gave a look towards the pair as they moved to protest "this is strictly a rescue mission only" he emphasised the word only as he raised a brow, as if to silently ask if any of them would challenge him "Thor you go in the left and help Clint and Nat get through to where Bucky is and Bruce?-" he smiled, showing his perfect teeth "smash"

-

Comm: "The perimeter seems quiet, nobody is outside so either the base is lockdown because they know we're here, switching out roles or it's empty" Tony sighs as he flew around the base in search for any living people

"I don't think its empty Tony, James wouldn't of gone if it was" Steve replied "Strike team delta, have you guys gotten through yet?"

Comm: "We're almost there, just a few doors away" Clint informed the team before adding "Nat has found the location of Barnes"

"Good, get in and get out as soon as you can" Steve ordered as he threw his shield to knock out a hydra thug

Comm: "Got him!" Natasha yelled out as breaking of metal could be heard

-

"You bloody arrogant asshole" Natasha muttered as she moved brown locks away from her boyfriend's face

"Out of all the years we've been together that's the first time you've used actual nice words" He gave her a lopsided toothy grin "it's a change"

"Clint? Help me here" She gritted her teeth and lifted him onto his feet "you need a medic-" she then caught a whiff of him and she nearly gagged "and a shower"

"Will you be joining?" He asked huskily

"Ha! You wish" she looked at Clint "the safest way is through the north corridor, you carry him whilst I make a path" she told her best friend before letting go of her boyfriend and bringing out her gun to shoot anyone in their way

"I love it when she gets all bossy" Bucky mumbled sleepily as he let his head fall to Clint's shoulder

"Yeah well" he gave out a nervous chuckle "you won't when you get home"

They soon made their way out into the open and she searched for the jet "guys we've retrieved Bucky, where's the jet?"

Comm: "Just heading round now Romanoff, hang tight" Tony smirked as the helicarrier came into view and landed in front of them

"Here lady Natasha, let me take him" Thor offered as he took the man out of her arms and placed him on the medic table

"Thanks" she then went to stand by her boyfriends side as Bruce examined him

"Doesn't seem like anything here is serious" he started before placing his glasses on his nose and began feel around for any broken bones or ribs "he has a few broken ribs and maybe a fractured arm but overall I think he's alright" he nodded

"You think?" The redhead yelled

"That's just based on how he looks Natasha, we need to put him through a scan and see if my observations are correct" Bruce reasoned

"Right, okay thank you"

-

"So miss Romanoff, your boyfriend is sporting a fractured arm, around 5 or 6 broken ribs, a broken finger, several bruises around his torso and cuts and splinters" The doctor smiles "he seems to have a concussion also but not anything serious that we should worry about" he placed the clipboard down on the little slot at the end of the hospital bed and gave her a curt nod "He's on pain meds right now and he should be waking up soon but he will be groggy and confused at first but that's only because of the meds and the fact that he had a blow to the head" he told her before glancing at his vitals and then heading out of the door

"You're so arrogant" She grumbled as she sat next to him and crossed her arms "you could've just asked someone to go with you instead of taking off by yourself" she rolled her eyes and turned to the window next to her "Every single time you do something we always end up in a hospital room, I wonder why that is" she shrugged softly

"Maybe because I'm an ass and I don't listen to a single thing anyone says" Came a gruff reply "and by anyone I mean my own girlfriend" he gave her a smile as she whipped her head around

She clutched his hand gently before growling and smacking his cheek

"Ow!" He yelped before nodding "yeah I probably deserve that" he muttered "but still ow!"

"Why didn't you tell anybody!?" She wanted answers desperately

"Because I wanted to do something by myself for once, to prove I deserve to be there and be the good guy for once" he explained

"Oh James" her face softened as she slowly sat back down on the plush hospital chair "you do deserve to be here, you are the good guy" she stroked his cheek softly "all the lives you've saved and all the bad guys you've stopped" she gave him a smile "you've turned me into a big softy, do you know that?" She smirked

"I know I have, we've turned each other to mush" he told her before leaning up to meet her lips


	18. The Executive Assistant *2*

"Your what mate?" Steve tilted his head forward to properly look at his best friend is disbelief "are you sure? That quick?"

"Hey! It was you who was talking about it being my new EA-" Bucky defended

"Which it very clearly is!" The blonde fought back

The CEO sighed and rested his head against his balled up fist in distress "what do i do? I can't just rock up to her and say 'oh hey! You're great at your job! On a totally unrelated note you're my soulmate! Surprise! Can I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose

"Well you could do that" the blonde shrugged helplessly "but I'm not the love expert here"

"Should I wait? Maybe they got it wrong?" The brunette tried to think of other possible ways it could be wrong but the look on his best friends face stopped him "what? Why are you staring?"

"Okay first of, who's they?" He questioned lifting his hand up to emphasise before continuing "and second, they couldn't of gotten it wrong Buck"

"I know I know" Barnes looked over to where his new EA was stacking files in the cabinet in the corner, he noticed the outfit she was wearing and he couldn't help but smile adoringly

"Jesus Christ James" Steve shook his head as he stood up "you're already falling in love"

"Am not" James crossed his arms in spitefulness before pouting and then rolling his eyes "you're not exactly helping here!"

"Maybe give it a couple days? If nothing comes up then she's your soulmate" Rogers offered casually as if it was the most simplest thing in the world

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"You're a CEO, maybe work?" Steve spoke in a 'duh' tone as he raised a brow

"Yeah I know that! But I mean with Natasha" The CEO looked up hopefully

"Maybe get to know her? I mean you're going to be working closely together now so there's no point just not talking" The taller man shrugged "I better get going, call me later man"

"You just want to know how it's going" The brunette muttered

"Of course I do" The blonde laughed before leaving the glassed wall office and winking playfully towards Natasha whilst the elevator made a stop in front of him

-

Natasha groaned as she collapsed onto her bright green couch in her one bedroom apartment, sure it wasn't all glitz and glam but it was a roof over her head and offered her warmth and comfort..that's all that mattered..right?

She shook her head as she stared at the clock beside the front door which read 1:08am

How the fuck had she stayed out so late?!

She shifted to lay down on the cushions before grabbing the remote and turning on the blaring sounds of the tv "well nothing is on" she mumbled quietly before sitting up again and heading over to her bedroom "and all that ab work for nothing" she joked as she placed a hand on her stomach and smirked softly before stripping and heading into the shower

A couple minutes later- well maybe 30 or so minutes later (she found herself having a too long of a session of singing in the shower and she was apparently dressed as a prune) she was all comfy in her bed ready to fall asleep but oh dear lord her phone began to ring the horrible death defying sounds

"Who are you and why are you ringing at 2 in the morning?" She spat as she pressed the phone to her ear and sat up

"Hello to you to Natasha" her boss..oh dear lord

"Oh Mr Barnes! I am so so sorry!

She heard laughter and she immediately felt a weight off her chest, that was a good sign right? "So uh why are you exactly calling me this early in the morning?"

"Well uh I actually couldn't sleep-"

She shook her head and cut him off "so you decided to call your EA and complain to her about it?"

"Yeah..? Is that okay? My usual 3am buddy has a kid now so that's a difficulty and I have no other friends who want to stay up with me so uh it's you"

"I'm so glad I could be your second-or third" she shrugged "choice?" Sarcasm was laced with her words "so, now that you've got me awake- thanks for that- what should we talk about?"

"Well, the thing is-" she didn't hear a single word come from him in over a minute and she was convinced he had either hung up or just fell asleep until she heard his gruff voice again "did-do you have writing on your wrist? For like a soulmate and the first words?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked down at the said wrist and saw the exact words her boss had said once they had met "yes.."

"Great! I-I was just wondering because I actually have the exact words you said to me on my wrist and I was too worried it was wrong or you didn't have the same" she could practice hear the smile on his lips as she felt her own lips turn upwards

"Yeah, it was confused as well because like you're my boss and I thought it would be weird" she laughed it off softly as she got herself comfortable

"Well uh, now we have that established" he paused again before speaking "would you like to go to dinner with me? Saturday night? My treat"

"Oh with me? Really? Like a date?" She inquired quickly

"Well think of it as a sort of dinner with a sort of a friend and a source of getting to know each other"

"Okay so that didn't really make sense but I see where you're going with me" she nodded before replying "alright then, I'll go with you to this sort of dinner with a sort of friend"

She heard him laugh before answering "alright, I'll pick you up at 7? Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Well I'll see you at work tomorrow Miss Romanoff"

"Yup, you too Mr Barnes" she soon hung up but couldn't help the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach as she bit her lip

-

She could tell it had become kind of awkward between them, the awkward glances at one another when sat in their respective offices, the sneaky touches when one is stood at the coffee machine and the other gently plants his hand on her back or goes to stroke her arm (and by one she means herself and by him she means Mr Barnes)

She originally thought nothing of it before it had become a full time thing but she had shaken the thoughts when she stood in front of her bathroom mirror studying her face closely for any mistakes on her makeup but when she found nothing she quickly headed to her wardrobe to select her outfit for the evening

"Probably should've done my makeup after getting changed" she mentally cursed as she realised she had decided on a black dress and noticed that the foundation would rub onto the fabric and stain- much to her luck. She then pulled a brush through her thick red hair before letting the lose curls (she had decided a few days prior that she would let her natural curls flow) fall to bounce on her shoulders

She scurried into the living room after realising she had less than 5 minutes to gather her necessities and put them in her purse before her not so much of a date arrived and when he did- oh he was surprised

"Hi" he breathed as he took in her beautiful appearance

"Hey" she waved, giving him a toothy grin


	19. Blue String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is random, I have no other words

"Honey? Did you realise that the peanut butter is out of date?" Her boyfriend questioned from his position in the kitchen as he hunched over the kitchen sink and examined the jar of his favourite spread

"No?" She answered after a couple seconds "you were meant to get some more after work"

"Well I forgot" he stood up to throw away the jar and then proceeded to eat his sandwich

"Are you seriously eating a jelly sandwich?" Natasha bunched her nose in disgust as she caught him in the corner of her eye happily munching on the snack

"Yes and you can't stop me" Alexei smiles as he kissed her cheek "and I got distracted because Stella keeps nagging me about the string and this jelly sandwich is surprisingly delicious"

"The soulmate string?" The redhead questioned as she moved to stand near him "what about it?" She instinctively moved her hand behind her back to shield her half red and half blue string

"Well when I was near her my string turned blue" he trailed off in realisation "oh.."

"She's your soulmate" she smiles softly "I get it" she looked down

"You're acting fine with this..aren't you mad?" He placed his sandwich down and moved to touch her shoulders

"No because my string has been wavering between blue and red when I was with-" her breathing hitched before her eyes glanced up to meet his "Bucky"

"James? As in your best friends brother James?" He tilted his head, trying to wrap his head around the situation "so we're not meant to be with each other"

"I guess" she shrugged quickly and reached for her phone in her back pocket

"Wait what are you doing?" He quickly caught Natasha's attention before she dialled a number "oh Yelena" he then scratched the back of his head and finished his snack

Y: "Nat? Why are you calling me? I mean not that I'm complaining" The younger girl scoffed before stopping "anyways, can I help you?"

"Yeah Lena, I'm in quite a situation at the moment and I don't know what to do"

Y: "Are you in trouble? Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

The Russian let out an amused chuckle before shaking her head "no Lena, it's the string"

Y: "The soulmate string?"

"Yeah" she paused before giving the details "Me and Alexei have realised we're not meant for eachoth-"

She was cut off by a loud, ear piercing squeal "finally! I've been trying to hook you and James up for ages!"

"Huh?"

Y: "I've noticed that whenever you pass James to go to my room you seem flustered and your string turns blue"

"You've noticed that?! Okay not weird at all"

Y: "I'm your best friend Nattie, besides it was pretty clear he felt the same way"

"Right we're acting like teenagers here Lena, what do I do?"

Y: "What's wrong with being young again?" She then moved away from the phone to think before talking "okay maybe you come to mine tomorrow and confront him?"

"By saying what exactly?" She pinched the bridge of her nose "just walk up to him and say 'oh hey your string is blue! So is mine!' That'll seem weird"

Y: "You're hopeless, I meant kiss him"

"No, no way" she groaned "I'm not that bold!"

Y: "It's about time you are"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grumbled "I'll see you tomorrow"

Y: "Yeah when you two have your smooch!"

"Shut Up"

-

"Oh hey Nat, wasn't expecting you here" Bucky smiles shyly as he greeted Natasha by the door

Natasha smiles back as she gripped her phone in her hand. She felt the phone vibrate as she noticed a message come from the devil herself, Yelena

Lena ❤️  
You only got one chance! I'll come down and save you if it goes south! Gl! X

The redhead rolled her eyes before meeting his again "okay look, I'm going to do something and you can't say anything afterwards until I'm upstairs with Lena" she bit her lip quietly before moving to meet his lips

He gasped inaudibly before moving to place his hands on her hips and he smiled more brightly against her lips when he realised his string was glowing bright blue

He had found his soulmate..finally


	20. I'm (Still) Into You

"When is Bucky getting here?" The redhead questioned Steve as she headed over to where he was sat nursing a cup of coffee

"He said he was on his way over with his new girlfriend" The older man, by a few months, answered as she sat down and he caught her expression "yeah, that's right"

"Already? He's barely moved on from-" She paused and took the time to bite her lip and think of the nicest possible word "-Bitch"

"Gonna say, you don't need to sugar coat it Natasha" He offered her a dopey grin in which she returned "your drink is being made, I told them to wait until they saw you and then begin to make your coffee"

"You don't know my order though" She raised a brow "or did you ask James?"

"You come here all the time Nat, it wasn't too hard to ask the waitress" He smirked softly "and yes I double checked with James"

"Speaking of-" she pointed his attention to the door where the familiar brunette walked through the door with a redheaded young woman in tow

"Why does Bucky get all the beautiful ones?" She heard their other friend mumble with a groan

"Hey Steve, Natasha" Bucky brought the redhead out of her trance as she stood up and offered the new girlfriend a smile

"Hello, I'm Natasha" She held out her hand and gave her a firm handshake

"Dottie" she chuckled as she flinched from the handshake and then flipped her hair over her shoulder "You must be Steve?"

"Yeup that's me" He gave her a mock salute as a hello and gave her a lopsided grin

"So, tell me about yourself" Natasha hummed as they all settled down

"Natasha-" James warned as he gave her a look

"What? Am I not allowed to ask her stuff like this?" The Russian shrugged her shoulders innocently as she turned her attention back to Dottie "anyways, I just want to know your intentions with James" she told her bluntly "I'm not going to sugar coat it because why do that? It takes all the fun out of it"

Before Dottie could reply a voice halted the ongoing conversation   
"Alright! I think that's enough for now" James cut through the tension filled conversation "I think me and my girlfriend should get going now" he quickly pulled her up and waved goodbye before leaving

-

"James! James!" She tried, halting him to a stop "what was all that about?" She asked in disbelief

"What was what all about?" He looked at her blankly as he continued to his car and opened the passenger side door for her and then went around the other side to join her

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" She looked towards him as he started the car

"She's protective" he answered simply

"Right? And why is that bad?" She urged for a longer and better answer

"We have a history" He told her as he pulled out of the parking space "we used to be together from our last year in middle school all the way to Junior year" He never once looked her way, knowing she was glaring at him

"That was a pretty long time, it seemed like she was jealous of me" She huffed and crossed her arms

"Nah, she's not the jealous type"

"You don't know that, girls don't always show their true colours" Dottie exclaimed with a shrug

"I've known Natasha since kindergarten, we used to be next door neighbors along with Steve until her mother moved her to a entirely different neighbourhood after her father passed" he explained "I know her like the back of my hand"

"So she's just protective of you? Seems like jealously"

"Dottie" He gritted his teeth "we broke up because we had different views of the future" he stopped at a red light and turned to her, a solemn expression printed on his face "I've had 3 break ups before you and she's been like that towards you with every single girl I meet" he huffed gently "She wants to make sure the girl is good enough for me"

"Did I pass her test?"

"I think so, near the end she would usually start bickering with the girl and it would end with a catfight" He chuckles "she's wild"

"She sounds like It" the redhead grinned "did she start the catfights?"

"Oh god no, it was usually the other girls but there was this one time when she started a fight" he smirked, pausing to register if she wanted to hear the story and when he saw her nod encouragingly he continued

\- Flashback -

It was a Saturday night when Natasha and Bucky rolled up to the local bowling alley for their second date

"I'm totally going to beat your ass" Natasha smirked as she felt him take her hand gently

"You wish Widow" he kissed her cheek

\- Present Time -

"Widow? As in Black Widow?" Dottie interrupted as she smiled

"Yeah she's obsessed"

She laughed half heartily before letting him continue

\- Flashback -

"Wanna bet?" She bit her lip and pecked his lips as he opened the door for her

"Hello! Welcome to Stan's Bowling Alley! How many are in your party this afternoon?" A man gave the couple a huge grin

"Two please" Bucky told him as he paid

"Alrighty" he paused for a few seconds before nodding and giving his change back "Shoe sizes?"

"5 and 8 please" Natasha told him happily before they received the correct shoes and then got directed down to where the alleys were

"Alrighty" Bucky tied his shoes and headed to the screen to add their names and found the correct weight of the bowling balls "I'm first"

She nodded solemnly before taking a seat and watching him "a 6! Ha loser" she scoffed

"That's a good score!" He told her in defence "I could get a spare here" he threw the ball down the lane before realising it went to the gutter "goddammit"

"Sorry gotta move away from you" Natasha smiles as she stood up and moved away to pick her ball up "Too much loser" she turned on her heel before shooting the green bowling ball down and getting a 9

"This was the only time" she heard him grumble as she shot another ball down and got a spare

In the end it was Natasha who won and that ended up with a grumpy Bucky Barnes

They were now in the cafe part of the building enjoying some soda's and burgers

"I can't believe I lost against you" Bucky whined "You're like younger than me! How the heck?!"

"I'm only 3 months younger James and I don't know either" she giggles happily and flipped her hair which resulted it knocking her drink all over the man walking next to them "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She immediately became flustered as she was met with the growl of the older man and the stared of his..girlfriend? Wife? Sister? It was unclear but that didn't matter in this moment of time

\- Present time -

"That must've been so embarrassing!" Dottie exclaimed "How did he react?!"

James smirked, driving down the long roads of New York as he felt a fluttery feeling in the lower pits of his stomach as he talked about his ex and best friend

\- Flashback -

"You bitch!" The man screamed as Natasha tried to dry his shirt with napkins whilst mumbling apologies

"Hey hey!" James stepped in, matching the height of the man "I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a bitch, she's trying her best right now and you should be appreciative"

The man flared his nostrils before snatching the napkins out of Natasha's hands and he pushed her back with the shove of his shoulder

"How dare he!" Bucky spat as he glanced down at his girlfriend softly "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself down

"Hey bitch" The readhead soon turned around to meet the face of the voice before closing her eyes and feeling the soda be poured all over her "See how you like it" the woman quickly turned on her heel and made a run down the isle and met with the man which was glaring

"Oh my god Natasha" James gasped as he moved her sopping wet hair away from her face and was met with the face of defeat

"This has totally ruined the date now" she pointed out in a quiet voice

"Hey hey it's alright" he gave her a smile "Go to the bathroom and try to dry off whilst I clean the mess here and pay" he looked where the workers were watching, each holding a glare towards the couple "yeah I have a feeling we'll be kicked out"

\- Present time -

"Did they kick you guys out?" Dottie questioned in anticipation

"They did, we ended up crossing paths with the other couple and Natasha slapped the girl and called the man childish"

"Good on her" She nodded "you seem to really like her considering the way you're telling me about her"

"I-" James paused, taking in her words "what do you mean?"

"I mean" She smiles and turned to him more "you still like- no scratch that- love her"

"But how did you- what about- us?"

"I saw the longing glances towards her in the shop earlier, the gentle little smiles and touches between the two of you" Dottie told him "it was pretty clear"

"I don't know what to say"

"I'm fine, I don't really think we had a connection anyway" she shrugged happily "not like you're describing yo it guys' date"

"Thank you for being so understanding" he placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for one last kiss "can I at least drive you home? It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave you in the middle of New York on a Friday evening"

"That would be great thank you" she turned back to face the front as he did a long U-turn and went onto the highway "in the meantime, do you have anymore stories?"

He gave out a laugh "I have many stories"

"We have 40 minutes until I'm home so we have time"

He nodded before starting

\- Another flashback -

It was game day for the fighting bulldogs and Bucky and Natasha were down in a secluded area watching

"I'm sorry you couldn't play" She told him sympathetically as she placed a gentle hand on his knee brace "but not that I'm not enjoying being here with you but shouldn't you be down there?" She pointed to where the teammates who wasn't on the field sat and talked near the coach and cheerleaders

"It's fine Nat and the coach said I don't have to sit down there so I could either sit with my friends who are extremely loud along with girls who try to flirt with me or sit with my beautiful girlfriend and have peace" he looked at her lovingly

Natasha snorted softly and leaned into him "we've barely started dating like 3 weeks ago James, we get teased all the time about, in Tony's words, 'popping our first kiss cherry' and not to mention the looks we get from girls"

Bucky smiles as he listened to her and then moved her hair away from her face, suddenly becoming nervous "why don't we do something about that teasing?"

"What do you mean? What like break Tony's nose?" She answered happily

He let lose a laugh "No I mean the kissing thing-" he immediately stopped once he noticed her expression "or not"

She gave him a smile before nodding "we could"

He beamed happily and faced her before leaning in and meeting her halfway. He felt her smile against his lips as he reached up to place a hand on her neck/shoulder and bring her closer, not caring about the game for once in his life

\- Present time -

"Wow, that sounded magical" Dottie beamed "you two seemed pretty perfect for each other"

"Yeah we were" he sighed softly "until we weren't"

"What happened?"

"We has differences" he answered lamely

\- Flashback -

"Nat I don't mind a long distance relationship" he told her boldly "it could be fun!"

"No it couldn't James! We would be god knows where doing god knows what"

"Is this about trust?"

"No! I'm just saying that we won't be around each other and soon we'll lose contact" She mumbled softly

"So? It'll be fine! We can surprise each other at random times of the year, video chat etc etc" he ran his hands down her arms which caused shivers

"I'll be dancing every single night when there's shows, I'll be all over the country whilst you'll be situated in one spot"

"So? I'll be moving around sometimes when there's business meetings"

She shook her head and bit her lip "I don't think it'll work out"

"What are you saying?"

"We should end things before either of us get hurt" she mumbled, looking down sadly

"What? We can make this work Nat" he made a move to touch her but she moved away "baby please" he pleaded, noticing she was crying

"I'm sorry, it just wouldn't work" 

"You're not giving it a chance" He snapped "Steve and Peggy make it work! She's in England!"

"We're not like them James! We're a different couple!" She yelled back, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over more salty tears

"Hey hey hey what's going on?" Came the voice of Maria, who was stood with Steve

"Nothing" Natasha whispered "I was just leaving" she gave him one last look before turning to walk with Maria

"James- I- what happened?" Steve questioned as he placed a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder

"She broke up with me" he told him "We're going to be seniors in a couple months and she's worried about the long distance"

"But you guys still have a year to be together before we leave for college?" Steve tilted his head, confusion lacing with his voice

"I know but I have to respect her decision" he looked down and wiped his eyes "I-I have to go" he cleared his throat "I'll see you at lunch" he quickly walked towards the exit of the school

"James! Where are you going?! We have class in like 5 minutes!"

\- Present time -

Dottie looked towards him, noticing a tear drop down from his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Nah it's fine" he cleared his throat softly "we're here" he looked down out the window to the country house lit up by fairy lights hanging from the trees and lights flooding the driveway

"Let me know how it goes with you and Natasha" she told him genuinely as she patted his hand and kissed his cheek "you have my number" she gave him one last kiss and got out the car and slammed the door

Bucky leaned back and groaned, running a hand over his face "god what now"

\- 

Natasha was doing homework whilst laid on her bed when she noticed a message come from Bucky waiting on her phone

Buckaroo 😝  
Hey Nat, care to join me at our usual ice cream place at 10 tomorrow morning?

Widow ✌🏻  
I can't tomorrow, I have a ballet class ): maybe after?

Buckaroo 😝  
How about I meet you after your class? When does it finish?

Widow ✌🏻  
It finishes around 12 (: you know where abouts the studio is?

Buckaroo 😝  
Yup, Lakeline Studio?

Widow ✌🏻  
Yup, see you then?

Buckaroo 😝   
Of course (:

-

Natasha smiles as she put her phone down and continued with her homework

But a couple minutes later she hears her phone ring, not realising the number she reluctantly answered

Caller: "Hello? Is this Natasha?"

"Yeah, this is Natasha, who is this?"

H: "This is St Stan's Hospital, you're Alaya's Emergecy contact, correct?"

She felt her heart drop as she heard them words, she swallowed down the lump in her throat before answering "y-yes, she is my aunt and guardian after my parents passed"

H: "Alright, we need you to come down to the hospital, go to the front desk and I'll meet you at the designated floor and give you more information"

Natasha mentally made note of the hospital and began to gather her things "alright, I'll be down in 10"

H: "See you then"

Natasha quickly hung up and threw her phone on her bed before grabbing the necessities and then rushing out the door no later than 30 seconds later. She didn't forget to message James in the middle of this

Widow ✌🏻   
Hey, rain check on tomorrow? Aunt in hospital

Buckaroo 😝  
Alright, that's fine. Do you need me to come?

Natasha smiles at his kind words and slammed her car door closed before driving off. She was there no later than 5 minutes and she rushed inside and threw her name to the receptionist

The young lady gave her a sympathetic smile "Mrs Romanoff is on floor 4, Dr Flynn is there waiting"

The redhead nodded "thank you very much" she gave her a smile and then rushed to the elevator and soon met with the doctor who was talking on the phone

"Ms Romanoff?" The doctor questioned

"Yeah" she confirmed "please just call me Natasha" she smiled

"Right, does Ms Romanoff have any other family?" She rested her clipboard against her chest "It could be very stressful for a young adult like you"

Natasha shook her head "my uncle took off after a divorce years ago so just me" she sighs "is my aunt okay?"

"She was involved in a hit and run-" she noticed the young woman's expression before rushing her response "but he was caught and is in questioning as we speak" she then looked at her clipboard "she has a broken collarbone, fractured pinky and ring finger" she pauses as she gave Natasha chance to breathe "she is overall fine, we are worried about her head injury though. She should be fine but we want to keep her overnight to observe her"

Natasha smiles nodding "thank you so much, can I see her?"

Dr Flynn nodded happily "of course, she is in room 439"

The redhead gave her a smile and then rushed to the designated room before seeing her aunt "hey there, been causing trouble again?" She smirked as she went to sit next to her

"Nah, I was just sat still before this guy came" Her aunt replied with the same smirk

"I'm glad you're oka-" she was cut off by her phone and she looked down confused

Buckaroo 😝  
Hey, what room are you in?

Natasha quickly looked up "Bucky is here"

Her aunt grinned "go see him baby, I'm clearly not going anywhere"

Natasha nodded quickly as she rushed out the door and immediately noticed the brunette stood by the front desk holding a bouquet of roses, her favourite

"James?" She called out, immediately catching his attention

"Hey" he handed her the roses "these are for you"

"Me? I-I thought they were for my aunt?" The Russian smiles

"For you" he sighs "check the card? Please?"

The redhead hesitantly looked away from him and to the card buried in the middle of the flowers. It was maroon with white lettering in the middle

'Natasha,

You are light in my world, I can't live without you.  
I love you, truly   
Be mine?

Bucky'

Natasha quickly looked up at him "Bucky?" She bit her lip nervously as she read his expression

"I love you" he whispered "like love love" he clarified

She smiles adoringly before pulling him into a kiss

This had made her day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long, it's different eh?  
> I know its all over the place with the flashbacks and stuff lmao


	21. My Love, My Life (Knocking on Deaths Door)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which title so I put both   
> This is upsetting, involves death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a medical expert so please don't go all nasty in the comments with corrections and that :)

Alaya Barnes was 13, way too young to be involved in a attack by hydra, it started with them storming into their base, leaving nobody alive on their minds

"Al! Al!" Her father screams, noticing her sobs become more quieter as she laid near the window under a desk her uncle Steve told her to hide under "where are you baby girl?!" He frantically rushed around the office, meeting Steve's frantic yells as he too helped searched for the teenage girl

"Dad?" He heard a quiet whisper, it sounded like she was in pain since it had come out more slurred

"Buck" The blonde turned his attention to the desk, pointing down to where his daughter was curled up and sobbing "she's hurt, badly" he wiped some tears away which he had found spilling down his cheeks "She needs the hospital"

James quickly shook his head as he wiped away some stray tears which was on his daughters cheeks, her breathing faltering "she can't, she hat-" his voice broke as she cried out "Sh-she hates hospitals" he shook his head again and slowly lifted her arm to check for damage, the view frightened him

It was clear now on why her breathing was laboured, there was a bullet imbedded into her left side of her chest "her lungs, it could've clipped her lungs Buck" his best friends voice cut through the silence like a knife "she has to go to the hospital or she'll die"

He hadn't felt pain like this since his late wife died. She was the mother of two beautiful children, Alaya Alianovna Barnes and Grant Anthony Clinton Barnes, sure his youngest was only a day old when his mother died but it still hurt to think he only saw her for a couple hours before she took her final breath and died right on that operating table

"James c'mon! Clint has Grant and he's safe" The blonde pulled him out of his trance and pushed to pick the little girl up "there's an ambulance outside right now thanks to Stark"

Bucky quickly nodded as he pushed bright red hair out of his daughters eyes "do-do you think she'll make it?" His voice cracked again as he questioned the paramedic waiting

The young man only seemed around 24/25 and didn't even acknowledge the man as he helped place Alaya on a bed and wheeled her into the vehicle. It was only then when he looked into the deep, broken soul of James Barnes "are you the father?"

"Yeah he is, he's a little shaken up right now" Steve stepped in, patting James' shoulder affectionately "go, we'll catch up"

The brunette nodded silently as he turned back to the back entrance and hopped inside and next to his baby girl "it'll be okay sweetie, I'm not going to lose you" he paused "I can't lose you"

-

It had seemed like hours since James had seen his daughter, she was in surgery this second trying to fight for her life

"It'll be okay Buck, she's strong" Clint smiles

"Just like her mother used to be" Pepper added "we got here as soon as we could" her and Tony had arrived around 5 minutes ago, they stated that paparazzi was outside the hospital doors and wanted a scoop of what was happening to the famous Barnes family "the damn reporters wouldn't let us through"

"It's fine Pep, I'm glad you're here now" Bucky put her at ease

"Have you heard anything yet?" Clint inquired, which was answered by a shake of the head from Steve and James and a muttering groan

"Family of Alaya Barnes?" The doctor's voice drifted to the ears of her father and he immediately stood up "her father?" The young doctor gestured towards James

"Yeah, they can all hear also" Bucky told him "they're family"

The doctor nodded "very well." He cleared his throat before looking through the papers on his white clipboard "your daughter is definitely a fighter, she was shot once in the chest which had clipped the bottom of her lung and had managed to lodge itself deep inside" He shook his head "that alone could've killed her-" he noticed the hitched breath come from James as he immediately backtracked with a wave of his hands "oh oh! She's fine, anyway, she has several broken ribs which I'm guessing is from the impact and fall, a shattered wrist which we have fixed and placed in a cast and she will most likely have a concussion which we will monitor and check for any signs of loss of memory when she wakes up" he gave the family a smile "any questions?"

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Came the eager voice of Steve

"Unfortunately due to the extent of her injuries we had to put her in a medically induced coma" he cleared his throat yet again and fiddled with his glasses "We're unsure of when she'll wake up once she's off the medication but she's been great so far so maybe in 2 or 3 days or even in a couple hours" he shrugged "It all depends on her healing"

Bucky immediately gave the doctor a smile "thank you so much doctor.." he trailed off

"Doctor Wells" He finished "your daughter is in room 341 and can only have 2 visitors at a time due to how small the space is. They'll also be routined nurses coming in at various times of the day to check vitals and make sure she's doing well, we'll be drawing blood at some points to make sure there's nothing else we've missed" he then finished and his eyes scanned over the papers "that seems to be all, if you have any further questions then please don't hesitate to find me or ask a nurse" he gave the family yet another reassuring smile before turning around and heading to the front desk

"You and Steve go first" Tony immediately told them "immediate family first" he gave the two super soldiers a grin "besides, if Bucky was waiting any longer then there would be a metal hand shaped hole in the wall"

This gave the whole avengers crowd something to laugh and grin at

"I should head home" Clint announced "Make sure Laura and the kids are alright" he then looked at Bucky "I'll tell Grant that his big sister is well"

"Thank you Clint"

-

"Hey baby girl" Bucky greeted as he wondered into the dark hospital room and sat down close to her side and took her hand "you gave us quite a scare" This caused Steve to smile "your whole family was worried you weren't going to make it but you're stubborn, just like your mother, to push through" he stroked her soft hand gently "don't worry about me or Stevie, we're not hurt" he wiped a tear away quickly "just worry about healing yourself at the moment, don't rush to wake up honey, it's okay"

"I'm going to go get some coffee and a bite to eat, do you want anything?" Steve stood up and headed to the door, holding his wallet and holding a hand on the door handle

"I'll just have a coffee, I'll get food later"

"Suit yourself"

He was then left alone with the beeping monitors and the soft sounds of his baby girl breathing steadily

But that soon all changed hours later when one monitor began to bleep wildly and her breathing became laboured

He quickly pressed the nurse button but doctors and nurses were filling the room already

"Mr Barnes please go stand outside" One nurse told him, guiding him to the door "let us work"

"Bucky what's going on?!" Tony shouted, waking his wife up and shooting to his side

"I-asleep th-then mac-machines bleeping? Breathing-" He broke down into a flurry of tears as arms snaked their way around his broad shoulders and the soothing sounds of Pepper was filling his ears

"It's alright, she's alright" The strawberry blonde told him "she'll pull through" she quickly looked at the billionaire "how about we take a seat? We don't want you to pass out on us"

The brunette followed the younger woman's advice and sat down, his eyes averted to the small little window in which showed the doctors using a defibrillator to bring his little girl back

\- In Alaya's mind -

Alaya searched and searched for the touch of her father but instead she was feeling the cold metal panels of the machine trying to restart her heart "dad?" She yelled out, hoping to hear the comforting voices of her uncle or her father but instead was met with the echoes

"Honey" came a voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time

"Mom?" Her voice broke as she looked down the long dark tunnel to meet the figure of her mother who had left their family 3 years ago "mom!" She cried as she hurriedly ran towards her and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug "you're here"

"Yes I am baby" she ran a hand down the side of her face "but why are you?"

"I'm here to meet you mommy" Came the teens reply "for us to be together"

"It's too early yet baby" she gave the young girl a smile "you're letting go too soon"

"I'm not-"

"Yes honey, you are" Her mother let a tear fall "here that?" The young girls ears perked as she heard the voices of the pleading doctors, they were asking-no begging for her to come back "they don't want you gone, you can't leave your father, your brother"

"But you did mom"

The older redhead laughed softly, the beautiful sound making the daughters heart fill with love and adoration "it was my time but this isn't yours" she then stepped away, letting go of Alaya's hands "go be with your father"

"B-but I want to be with you" Alaya started sobbing, begging to be with her mom again "I can't lose you"

"I'll always be with you baby girl, you never lost me" she moved forward again, placing a hand on the little girls chest- right over her heart "I'll always be in here" she gave Alaya a kiss on the crown of her head "go"

Alaya nodded hesitantly as she started to walk backwards, back to where the light was, back to where-

\- Back in the present/situation? -

"Alaya!" Bucky yelped as he stood up and noticed his daughters eyes fluttering open. His sudden yelp caused Steve to jump up from his nap and spill hot coffee all over his shirt and pants "Doctor!" He screamed, rushing to the open door and to the pristine hallway "she's awake"

"I see that mr Barnes" Dr Wells smiles as he checked over Alaya "she seems in perfect shape"

"Well-" he started, noticing the look coming from the doctor and his best friend "Never mind" he immediately headed to the door to grab some napkins from the cafeteria down the hall

"Dad?" She squeaked

"I'm here squirt" he smiled, squeezing her hand

"I saw mom" tears filled both their eyes as she spoke "she made me come back" she told him as a knock came from the door and Grants little head poked in "hey buddy"

"Laya?" He mumbled, bringing his stuffed rabbit to his lips and chewing on it nervously "you otay?" He was only young and obviously couldn't be told the extent of her injuries "untel Cwint swaid you had booboos" he scrambled to his fathers side and smiled when he happily was brought to Buckys lap

"I do but I'm alright now" Alaya told him, finding his mispronunciation of words and how he couldn't say certain words hilarious. Her eyes met her fathers "I fought through it and I couldn't let it win"

"Stubborn" Bucky mumbled as he brought his lips down to her forehead and snuggled her and Grant gently "just like your mother" he repeated


	22. Have It All

"I'll see you in a couple hours honey alright?" Natasha smiles as her daughter as she kissed her forehead and gave her husband one also before leaving

"Bye mommy!" Little Alaya giggles as she bounced in her fathers arms and watched the door close. She then turned and met his eyes "we need to talk"

The brunette tilted his head, running a hand threw her soft red curls "what about baby?"

"The future daddy" she told him, not wasting a beat

"I don't understand 'Laya"

"Maggie in my class yesterday told me that her mommy told her she's smart and will rule over her mommy's business and she'll have a good life" she explained as her green eyes pierced into his "will I be happy daddy?"

The older man let out a chuckle, moving her to a more comfortable position on his lap "oh baby you're going to have such a good life, you'll take over mommy and daddy's legacy and train alongside James and Morgan as you grow up-" he then paused at his 4 year olds hesitant look "or you don't have to" he gripped her gently "we will be proud either way" he shrugged "but you're going to be so beautiful and kind, taking after your mother" he hummed "you'll be just as stubborn as your mother also, I mean not that you aren't now" he laughed "you're going to break so many hearts when you flash a smile"

Alaya looked away, biting her lip "Bailey said her mommy was sad the other day, will I have sad days?"

"Oh baby of course" he sighed "you'll have both good and bad days but you'll have your family around to help you and celebrate if you have a good day so don't worry" he then glanced at the clock on the wall to his right "do you want some lunch?" He was rewarded with a eager nod and a scrambling four year old rushing to the kitchen 

Alaya watched her daddy make her lunch as she continued the conversation "will I make friends?"

Bucky quickly glanced up from making a peanut butter sandwich "oh of course munchkin, you'll lose and gain friends as you grow up but once you are older then you'll have all the people you need" he cut the bread into squares and then headed to the fridge to grab some water for his daughter "either way you'll already have James and Morgan to be with"

The little girl nodded silently as she watched him place her snack in front of her "will I be intelligent?"

"Yeah you will honey, you'll get your mother's smarts no doubt" he sat down holding a cup of coffee with his hair now pulled back behind his ears "you'll be so smart and go to a good college or whatever you choose to do in life, I hope you don't catch the habit of leaving the stove on to catch fire from your mommy though" he held the cup to his lips as he felt the hot beverage run down his throat as he noticed his little girls wondering expression "what's wrong baby?"

"Will I get married one day?" Her small voice questioned as he choked on his coffee

"Honey you're only 4, w-why are you thinking about that?"

She replied with a shrug as she pouted "You and mommy are married, so are uncle Tony and aunt Peppy"

"Yes honey, you'll get married soon" he smiles "if it's to a man or woman then that's completely fine, even if you don't get married that's fine also"

"Really?" She perked up "will I wear a pretty dress and wear grown up makeup?"

"Of course baby" he smiles

"I wish I was at yours and mommy's wedding" she slouched suddenly

Bucky let out a laugh "honey we weren't ready for a stork to bring a baby yet, we were young"

"Why didn't you want the stork to come?" Her eyes wondered to his curiously

"Because they were sleeping" he lied "they needed their rest"

"Is it like Santa?"

"Oh yeah darling, they have times where it's not busy and other times where they are" the brunette explained before hearing the door open and the sweet voice of his wife

But Alaya had beaten her to it "where do babies really come from daddy?"

"Oh god" Natasha gaped as she dropped her keys on the kitchen island "what the heck have you been telling her?!"


	23. Homeschooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the circumstances I decided to put their kids in homeschooling and Bucky making a fool out of himself *smiles* This may or may not be based off a true event which includes a certain person who wrote this one shot

Dad, what's Sp-" she looked down carefully at her paper before mumbling the pronunciations of the word

"Speciation?" He told her as he sat down next to her and looked also "no idea, ask your mother" he cleared his throat loudly and sat back whilst turning the tv on and flicking through the channels

"Dad stop" Alaya pulled the remote out of her fathers grip before pointing down at her work for that week "you promised you would help me"

The brunette scoffed and snorted "when did I agree with that?"

"It was quite easy actually, you were distracted with something and your answer was just 'Uhuh yeah honey of course, I'll do whatever you just said' and then waved me away" the 13 year old crossed her arms and raised a brow

"Alright alright don't give me that look" Bucky grumbled "you're just like your mother giving me that look but instead she shoots me that look when I've done something wrong"

"Really? I've never seen mom do that look" The teen tilted her head and swung her pencil between her fingers

"Yeah that's because it's usually behind your back or something when I'm explaining something wrong to you" he shook his head "anyway why are you learning about Speciation? I thought biology was all about the woman's body and sex?"

"James!" Hi wife screeched as she came downstairs carrying a laundry basket "why are you always explaining rude or wrong things to her? Gosh never become a teacher" she shook her head

"I'm trying not to but our daughter went against me and didn't drop the bloody promise I said to her about helping with her schoolwork" He explained

"All you have to do is look through the notes with her and help her James, it's not that hard" Natasha pointed out

"If it's so easy then why don't you do it?" He stood up and placed his hands on his hips

"Stop being a baby and help her" she scoffed "I'm busy looking after our other child who won't stop crying upstairs" she frowned before heading to the kitchen

"Alright, you got the notes?" He questioned his eldest daughter reluctantly

"Yup!" She giggled "mom called you a baby" she smirked "and I saw that look she gave you, you're in trouble"

"When am I not?" He muttered

-

He gave it a hour before throwing the pencil down and shutting the computers lid "alright I give up, we've gone through 4 bitesize sites and none is helping!"

"It's too complicated! I should ask mom, she must know" Alaya whined

"How about we go and bake cookies? It could help me get on your moms good side" he poked her side gently which rewarded him with a fit of giggles

"What's that got to do with school?" The young girl asked him as she stood up

"Well honey" he led her to the kitchen as he thought of a reasonable answer "you're technically mixing chemicals? Forcing a reaction between the ingredients?" He saw the doubtful look in his daughters eyes "alright so chemistry" he gave her a uncertain grin before grabbing everything they needed "I promise it'll be fun"

"When is baking not?" She smiles as she helped pour the flour into the bowl

"Precisely"

-

"James Buchanan Barnes! What the heck happened to my kitchen and our daughter! What happened to schoolwork?!" His wife screeched as she balanced little gurgling Alex on her hip and threw her arms around "Alaya darling go clean up" she told the 13 year old before scowling at her husband

"Okay so I know this seems bad but hear me out" he said slowly as he held his hands up and edged closer to her raging self "so uh we got distracted"

"You told her about the bonding and mixing thing didn't you?" She raised a brow

"How did you-?"

"I'm not stupid James, you gave the same speech to Thor when you were trying to edge him into baking with you and stopping him from telling me you burnt our frying pan and teatowel"

"Okay so uh that basically went the same way?" He grinned nervously "Basically everything went boom" he mocked an explosion with his hands

"Yeah I see that" She snapped "clean it up"

"But!-"

"Not buts! You made this mess so you clean it up" she yelled as she turned on her heel and stormed into the living room

And that was the last time Bucky ever tried to help his daughter with schoolwork


	24. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is random :/ I'm sorry

"I swear to god James if you got me pregnant then you'll be dead before you see the damn baby on the screen" Natasha grumbled as she stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door

"Nat we're newlyweds, it's tradition" He replies, sitting up from his spot on the left side of the bed and running a hand through his long hair and bringing it into a bun "besides, what's so bad about having a baby? I thought you wanted a little WinterWidow heir?"

He was met by a hairbrush swinging through the air and meeting his forehead and a frown from his wife "Okay first of, ouch" he held his finger up with a childish pout playing on his lips "and second, I don't see a problem! You weren't complaining last night" he shrugged smugly as he arranged the covers around his naked torso and leant back against the headboard

"You want a explanation?" She questioned as she ventured out of the bathroom and placed herself crossed legged over the white duvet covers and was met with a nod "We are young, barely married and you want a baby now? We're barely off our honeymoon!" She threw her hands up and groaned softly "also I don't think it'll be smart with this pandemic"

Bucky scoffed "this pandemic is just something to not worry about" he rolled his eyes "We can't let it ruin our lives Natasha" he sat forward and took her hands in his "I love you and I want to have children with you"

"Yes but not right now" she grumbled softly to him as she squeezed his hands "and this pandemic is real James" her eyes poured into his

"Alright then" he sighs softly "so, we're stuck inside soooo what now?"

"We can bake?" She suggested with a lift of her shoulders and a sweet smile

"Bake? You burn water" He raised a brow

"Hey that was a long time ago! Steve has been helping me along with Vision and Wanda" Natasha defended herself as she crossed her arms and hopped out her hip

"Yeah I heard him last week complain about several burns littering his arm from you" Came his reply

"So? You have no proof" She challenged

"Honey, we aren't baking" He told her "we could play a game?"

"No way, you're too competitive"

"Am not!" He whined "okay okay, what about a movie?"

"Well, Wanda had said she and vision have been watching High School Musical" The redhead shrugged as she presented him the remote and flicked through the DVD section of the tv "it's good apparently"

"I'm not watching a musical Nat" He told her plainly as he snatched the remote

"Please! It's just one- 3? Movies?" She gave him a pleading grin "if Vision can sit through them then you can too, wait don't tell me you're gonna lose to a robot?" She wriggled her brows playfully

"Oh shut up and play the stupid movie then" he grumbled

-

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Natasha laughs as they finished the third movie hours later

"I have that last song in my fucking head" her husband whines as he shook his head

"Oh shut up! It was fun!"

"No. It. Wasn't" he replied "we're never watching them again"

"What if our kids want to?"

"Oh now you want and mention kids?!" He yelled


	25. After

"C'mon baby you can do it!" Bucky urges as he let his wife basically break his hand whilst she pushed the second baby out "you're doing so good, I love you so so much" his eyes filled once he heard the doctors speaking and readying their hands to catch the baby

"Y-yeah? I love you too but I'd love you even more when this baby is outta me!" Natasha screamed as tears streamed down her red cheeks and she gave a final push

"She's here!" The doctor announced as he caught the small newborn and began to move to place her on the mother's chest "she's happy and healthy, well done mom"

The redhead cried with glee as she heard her baby girl whine and scream out "oh honey you're so vocal! That's it baby, show your mommy how loud you are"

Bucky wiped away stray tears as the doctors gave him the clear to cut the cord "oh Nat, she's beautiful"

"Impeccable genes from both her children" Natasha replied happily as she let the nurse take her child to clean her and wrap her up

"How the heck do you know that already?" Bucky laughed as he went back to her bedside and moved the hair from her sweaty forehead and kissed the area with love "you've literally just gave birth"

"Mothers instincts" she grinned "it comes naturally" she giggled which was followed by a yawn

"How about you go to sleep for a bit baby? You must be exhausted" Bucky suggested softly as he stroked her cheek lovingly

She hummed sleepily "maybe" she mumbled as her eyes started to close "will you be here when I wake u-"

"Of course honey, I'm just going to go tell the family that they've arrived and all is well and healthy" he told her gently "I love you"

She cracked her eyes open an inch before shooting him a lopsided smile "I love you, to the moon and back"

"Infinity" he whispered before tucking her in and giving their children a glance "can I take them out? To show the family?"

"Of course, just don't go far" the nurse whispered "they're both happy and healthy" she nodded before checking the moms vitals and then heading out

Bucky sighs content before picking up both the babies and moving to the door and facing the avengers family "hey guys" he gently bounced the infants

"Oh my gosh!" Pepper squeals as she jumped up and rushed over, careful of their small forms "they're beautiful!" She wiped away stray tears "you must be so proud"

The brunette nodded as he looked up at the ceiling and gave out a small happy little sound "I am" he bit his lip to stop himself from crying "so so so proud of her, she's gone through hell and back just to bring two small little angels into the world" he looked down cheerfully "I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain"

"She's done an immensely amazing job" Steve nodded with a kind smile "I'm so happy for you Buck" he clapped his best friend on the shoulder, watching the twins joyfully

"Is she sleeping?" Tony questioned

"Yeah, she's earned it" he gave his daughter to Clint as he watched the man coo towards her

"Most definitely, well it's late, we should head home and come back in the morning?" Pepper suggested "plus Thor and Bruce must be getting restless"

The soldier gave out a laugh as he gave them all a hug and collected his daughter from the archer "I'll see you all tomorrow" he nodded a goodbye, retreating into his wife's occupied room and placing the twins down in their cots and placing himself between the most important people of his life "hey baby" he whispered, watching her stir "I'm so proud of you, you did amazing and I couldn't even imagine the pain" he gave the sleeping woman a smile "this is just the start of our journey but I know for a fact it'll be a bloody good one, you'll be a marvellous mother to both of them and they couldn't even ask for a better mom. I know I couldn't be there for the entirety of your pregnancy with the missions and looking after the big babies at shield but I swear once we're out of this hospital we will retire and move away from the city, to a house away from the buzz of reporters and evil people, we'll build a life, raise two beautiful children and watch them grow up" he hummed "I can't wait until they see what a superb person you are, well I'm sure they already know" he looked towards the twins again "they'll be little troublemakers but they'll look out for each other, they'll also have us to look out for them" he continued to stroke the apple of her cheek "you know, soon they'll be jetting off to college and we'll watch them get married, have kids of their own and we'll be old and in rocking chairs"

"Mhm, I don' 'anna look 'hat far yet" came a tired reply as she shifted to face him more

"You heard everything?" He gave her a look of surprise but didn't stop stroking her cheek

"No, I only heard them growing up" she told him

"Oh right" he smiles "how're you feeling?"

"Tired, achey but I'm fine" She gave out a groan as she stretched

"I'm glad you're okay baby" he gave her head a kiss "have you given the baby's name any thought yet?"

"Of course, have you thought yet?"

"I told you yesterday that I did" he told her

"Oh yeah" she nodded as she observed over to his body to them

"Welcome to this crazy world Alexei Pietro Grant Barnes-"

"And Alaya Virginia Rebecca Barnes" Bucky finished as he gave his wife's shoulder a squeeze

"I can't wait for them to grow up"

And grow up they did


	26. The Executive Assistant *3*

James quickly opened the passenger door as he gave her a grand smile and allowed her to get comfy before closing the door and sitting himself around the other side in the drivers seat "so uh are you comfortable? The air con alright? Too warm? Too cold?" He babbled, lightly scratching head as he stared at her

Her chuckle which came next was music to his ears "I'm fine" she laid down his worries and looked to the road in front "where are we even going?"

The brunette couldn't possibly grin wider as he took her hand "well, we are heading to an Italian restaurant-" he glanced towards her and noticed her blank expression before a frown itched itself onto his face "don't you like Italian?"

She quickly shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile "no no it's fine, I love Italian"

He nodded happily before speeding down the highway "so uh how's your day been?" He decided on making small talk since they have literally all evening

"Stressful" she huffed "but that's what EA's are supposed to be feeling, it's the job" she smiles "how about you? I know you've been in meetings all day"

"Well we settled on a offer and it's been stressful but it comes with the job" he replied as he drove off the highway "so uh, with this whole soulmate thing..did you believe it beforehand?" He asked curiously

She let out a puff of air before replying "growing up I was sceptical, my mother always insisted it true since she found my father via the soulmate system" she hums in memory "their first words on each other's wrists was adorable"

"Sounds sweet"

"Yeah, but how about you?" She turned the tables on him with a smirk- a sexy smirk

"Heh well I've had my fair share of girlfriends and they all said I was their soulmate" he paused to stop at a red light and he finally turned to her "but when I found out I immediately broke it off with them"

"But didn't you realise that they weren't your soulmates?" The redhead questioned

"I was oblivious to the whole writing on the wrist thing, don't ask" he shook his head and pressed on the acceleration to go "I was stupid"

"You sound it" she muttered quietly

"Thanks?"

"No problem"

-

"So-" a hiccup "she came stumbling into my apartment dressed-" another hiccup "dressed as Iron Man and-and just held her-her hand up before falling over and p-" yet another hiccup "passing out" laughed Bucky

The almost as drunk Natasha giggled along as they stumbled into her apartment "shhh!"

"And and she w-was there whe- when it was the m-" a hiccup "morning" he coughed as he collapsed onto the couch and brought her with him

"T-that's so funny!" She squeals as she landed on top of him before immediately snoozing and laying her head on his chest

-

Bucky soon woke up when a phone was blaring into his left ear and he heard the soft snores of Natasha

Wait

Natasha?

He immediately lifted his head and opened his eyes "holy Crap" he groaned as he rolled off the couch, mindful of the redhead sprawled over him "Nat"

"Wha-?" She mumbled as she moved her hair away from her face and laid on the couch "why are you here?"

"Our not date yesterday remember?"

"Oh yeah that" she smirked and nodded before getting up and heading over to the kitchen "coffee?"

"No thanks" he waved his hand "just some painkillers please"

"Hungover headache?" She chuckles, pouring water into a glass and reaching into her medication cabinet "get off your ass and get your painkillers, I'm not bringing it you" she told him "I'm gonna shower" she ventured over to her bedroom before popping her head out again "holy Crap"

He looked up from shoving the two painkillers into his mouth "what?"

"I just had a not date with my boss and got him drunk" he rolled his eyes before smiling "the best night of my life" she finished before heading around the corner and starting her shower

He hummed, contemplating his next words "maybe we could make it a round two?"

Her head peaked around the corner as she stood in nothing but a towel and her hair was knotted on top of her head "what?"

"Second date?" He raised a brow "I mean it's pretty obvious that there's chemistry and we are soulmates" he held up his wrist as his tattoo was pulsing

"I'll think about it" she replied with a smile, her eyes squinting, almost like she was looking for any signs of a joke but she felt the pulsing also and finally disappeared into the shower

-

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she noticed her boss laid across the couch, flicking aimlessly through the channels and mumbling whenever something boring came on

"Making yourself at home?" She interrupted, watching him yell out in surprise and fall onto the rugged carpet

"Holy fucking crap Natasha" he growled "you almost just had to call an ambulance!"

"That would be a sight" she smirked, collapsing next to him on the floor "getting you drunk and then causing a heart attack? People would start talking"

"They probably would" he agreed

"And that would be worse on my end because you would probably already be dead and then I'd get fired-" she was interrupted by his lips on hers "I-"

"Was that too much?" He instantly blushed and pulled away

"No-" she choked on her first words, shaking her head and taking his hand in hers "of course it wasn't and for the record?" Her eyes met his "yes"

"Yes to what?" He tilted his head dumbly

"To the second date" she was then met with a fist pumping the air and his lips resting on hers


	27. His Loss, My Gain

It was the very last prom from the seniors and it was meant to be the most magical night of the students life, why wasn't that true for Natasha?

Bucky had found her crying in the corner of the girls bathroom once Maria had whispered the unfortunate words of Alexei making out with one of the cheerleaders by the buffet table. He knew immediately that she would coop herself in the most stereotypical place, he can't blame her, her mind would be a mess and that would be the first place she would think of

"Oh Natasha" he sighs, bringing his hand up to wipe away her stray tears and move the strands of red hair away from her gorgeous face. He didn't care if she looked like a panda with her makeup running because he had been in love with her since they had met in the playground of Freshman year "I'm so sorry"

She looked up at him in despair "why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

He grunted as he placed himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her "she understands and you're more important" he snatched some tissue from the bathroom stall, gently passing her the tissue and kissing her temple "Maria is worried"

"Why me? I should've said no to that bastard" she whimpered, folding more into herself "it's stereotypical isn't it?" She sneezed into the tissue

"What's stereotypical hon?" They were both pretty used to the pet names they gave each other by now, it was a natural thing

"The nerdy and unpopular girl getting asked out by someone popular and then getting humiliated on the most magical night of a students school year" she hiccuped, snuggling her tear drained face more into his shoulder

"Well I gotta say that it's bound to happen to everybody" he shrugged, giving her a convincing smile "this has made you stronger"

"Stronger? How?" She perked up suddenly as she raised her brows

"You're less oblivious to idiots who don't give a damn about their girlfriend" he shot her a smile

"Thanks" she squeaked "I probably look like a drowned rat now" she grumbled, nuzzling her red nose into the crumpled tissue

"Well I gotta admit" his chest rumbled as he laughed "you actually portray a beautiful red nosed reindeer who's had her feelings hurt by a dick who won't get far in life"

"You're so great at making people feel better" she rolled her eyes with a huff

He smirked and pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder "it comes with the job, someone has to keep it fresh around here baby girl" he then stood up and brought her up with him "now, I'll get Maria and pepper in here to spruce you back up because you still have to do something"

She looked up with a confused expression written over her pale face "do something?"

"Well you owe me a dance" he wriggled his brows "and I have to tell you something" he whispered into her ear before walking backwards out of the bathroom

"What?" She stood alone in the ladies room, their conversation going around in her head. She turned to the mirror and glared into her own reflection

-

Once Bucky had arrived back beside Dottie he gave her a gentle smile and instantly she knew "that's okay anyways James" she hummed

"What do you mean?" He questioned

"I knew the second we stepped into this building that you preferred to be here with Natasha" she moved forward to kiss him on the cheek "I hope it works out for you two"

He breathed a sigh of relief, turning on his heel in hopes to see his other blond best friend Steve but instead his eyes was met with the sight of Natasha coming out of the ladies room, wearing a new set of makeup and her hair was now floating around her shoulders unlike being tied up around the base of her neck previously "holy crap"

And that was when the blonde leaned over his shoulder "language" he snickered before getting pulled away by Sharon

"H-hey" Nat blushed as her fingers danced around the materiel of her wine coloured dress "are you okay? You look-"

"Shocked?" He finished before nodding "because I am" he then grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor where slow dance music flooded their ears and couples moved around them

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" She started as her green orbs met his and they started to sway to the slow music

"I-yeah I do" he cleared his throat, noticing the deathly looks of Maria and Sam getting sent his way "I wanted to say that I'm glad Alexei was making out with that girl" he bit his lip, expecting her to pull away and scream at him but surprisingly she just laughed which was music to his ears "no really"

"and why's that?"

"Because then I wouldn't of been able to admit that I love you" He whispered into her left ear

She stopped, letting his words register in her mind "you love me?" She gazed questionably up to him, slightly pulling away "y-you're not messing around with me?"

He gave her a knowing look before replying "and why would I do that Hm?"

She gave him a comforting grin "I love you too"

He sighed, feeling a sense of happiness flood over him "it's his loss and my gain I guess" he brought her closer before his hands framed her face and her lips was brought to meet his

⚡️ ⚡️  
And years later they were stood before the alter staring dreamily into each other's eyes and grasping hands like the other was their lifeline

"And do you James Barnes take Natalia Romanoff to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest questioned as the brunette slipped the diamonds onto his brides ring finger and mumbled the promising words "and do you Natalia Romanoff take James Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The redhead gave her groom a toothy grin as she slipped the band onto his finger "I do"

"Well I now present you as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs James and Natalia Barnes!" The priest announced, holding his hands up as the guests clapped "you may kiss your beautiful wife"

Bucky then laughed watching Steve as he yelled and pumped his fists in the air, bringing Natasha closer and kissing her full lips

"Hey wife"

"Hey husband"

"You know what I'm thinking?" He watched her tilt her head

"What?"

"His loss, my gain"


	28. Tutored By Natasha Fricken Romanoff

"I don't need a tutor mother!" Yelled the young boy, standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at his parents "I'm doing perfectly fine"

"Honey, you are failing English and Calculus" His mother tried to reason "your sister will follow in your footsteps if you carry on, she follows everything you do"

"Becca will be fine, she's smart" he crossed his arms in retaliation "who did you hire anyway? Some low life?"

His father laughed "no son, her name is Natasha Romanoff" he explained "she's the top of the class in English and calculus" he then noticed Bucky's solemn expression turning to realisation "do you know Ms Romanoff?"

"She's in some of my classes, Steve's friends with her but I've never actually had a conversation with her" He answered looking out the window to distract himself from his plaguing thoughts

"Well maybe this will give you both an opportunity of becoming friends" His mother suggested with a lazy shrug and a pat on his shoulder "she should be here soon"

"She's coming today?!" He gasped "you never said anything about it happening so soon"

"Well you see James, we know you'd make an excuse if we told you the day she was coming over" His father replied with a knowing look "and you know that's true so stop whining and go and get your books"

"Yes dad" Bucky grumbled, stomping up the stairs and arriving outside his bedroom door before a small voice interrupted

"Is daddy mad?" Came Rebeccas voice. She was peeking around the doorframe of her own room next door as her pigtails bounced and her big brown eyes held wonder and curiosity "he sounded like he was shouting"

"No no he's not mad sis" he knelt in front of her and held her close "he's just concerned about grades"

"Grades?" She questioned "who is Mommy bringing to the house? A new friend?!" She suddenly perked up as her lips adopted a smile and her eyes lit up

"I'm not sure yet Becca" he laughed "we'll see first okay?"

"Okay, can we play?" She suddenly held up two dolls and gave him a hopeful look

"After dinner, I promise" he then stood up and ruffled her hair which resulted in her pouting and whining before batting his hand away and disappearing into her bright pink room

"James! Your tutor is in the library" his mother called, urging him to hurry and grab his books before rushing down to meet her "You'll be in there for a hour and I expect you to actually work"

Bucky nodded solemnly before turning on his heel to head into the room "hey" he greeted, placing his schoolbooks onto the mahogany (THAT IS MAHOGANY!!) table and sat down next to the small redheaded girl "I'm James but you can call me Bucky"

She shyly lifted her head from her book, giving him a sweet smile in return "hey, I know who you are" she then cleared her throat and gestured to the various different papers in front of him "should we start?"

"Course" he agreed

-

Hours later they were sat in the dining room laughing and joking around whilst Rebecca sat near and played with her dolls

"Steve is such a dork" Natasha snorted, bringing the coffee cup to her lips "I can't believe he did that!"

"Luckily Peggy said yes and avoided more embarrassment" Bucky told her before abruptly standing up "it's getting late.." he trailed off, hoping his mother would shoot in and offer a bedroom for her to rest, it's not like they didn't have room

"Yeah, i should head home" she nodded, gathering her items and standing up with them under her arms "it was great tutoring you and getting to know you" she shot him a toothy grin which he returned

"Yeah it was wonderful, I- Uh you should sit with me-us during lunch on Monday, if you're not busy?" He questioned which was accompanied with a blush

"Sure"

"Wait what? really?"

"Of course" she giggled which was music to James' ears. She then held out a small piece of paper which was neatly folded "here's my number, text me whenever you need help with school over the weekend which I'm sure you'll have loads of homework" she then proceeded to walk out of the dining room and to the front door where his mother saw her out

"Holy crap! I just got a girls number without trying!" He laughed "that's the first"

"You swore!" Rebecca squeals with an accusing finger "bad sold'er!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry" he knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead, humming in glee "it's a good first" he told her "don't tell mommy and I'll slip you a couple sweets, how does that sound Bec?"

She scrunched her face up judgementally before nodding her small head, making her brown curls in the form of pigtails bounce "deal!"

He knew this girl would change his entire world, and he wasn't just talking about Rebecca


	29. Adamant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I apologise hehe

Natasha sighs as she lazily threw the ball in the air and caught it again repeatedly "why did I get this job?" She complained to her best friend who stood in front of the desk she sat behind

"Because you had free time and you needed the money" Maria replied as she flipped through her fashion magazine "plus it'll give you some new skills"

"Skills?" Natasha questioned as she stopped her repeating action and started to fully listen to her friend

"Like customer service skills" The brunette explained "I mean not that you need it" she laughed it off once she noticed the Russians expression

"I'm going into the ballet industry, I'll never be working with customers" She told Maria

"What's so bad about it? It's not that bad honestly"

"You'll be surprised" she told her before turning to the customer situated to her left "yes?"

"I'm here to check this book out?" A brunette man smiled

"Of course" Natasha gave him a smile before stamping the inside and handing it back "the date for it to come back by is there also"

He gave her a curt not before tucking it under his arm "thank you-" he glanced down at the name tag "Natasha" he gave her a wink before heading out the doors

"Holy fuck! Who was that!" Maria gasped as she dropped her magazine and glared at her friend "you never told me about him!" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively

"What? No!" Natasha denied "I don't even know him!"

"Well he seems to have the hots for you babe" She replied with a shrug

Natasha just scowled before going back to throwing the ball aimlessly

-

The next few weeks was the same, he came in around the same time and day and asked for the same thing, until Natasha decided to question his actions

"Why do you keep coming in on the specific days I'm working and coming to my desk? There's another right over there" she pointed to where Pepper Potts was cheerfully talking to the science geek named Tony Stark

The man smirked as he turned back to come face to face with her "oh" he chuckles "I'm just trying to get a glance at a beautiful lady" he was met with a raise of a brow

"And you come to a library?"

"Why yes, that beautiful lady works here" he nodded "and she's the one to stamp the books I'm reading"

"Right.." she trailed off as she glanced down to stamp the new book

"And I keep adding my number to the book but she's apparently blind"

"You're not supposed to-"

He held a hand up "I know, it's on a post-it note"

She wordlessly opened the current book she had checked in and on the inside cover there was a number "I-me? Why me?" She shot him a disbelieving look

"You're beautiful and I would love to get to know you and hopefully expand our friendship" he moved up to the balls of his feet and gave her a shit eating grin

"Fine" she rolled her eyes "I guess I'll text you?"

"Of course, I look forward to it" he tipped his head and then walked out

And texted him she did and it started a flourishing friendship turned relationship a couple months later


	30. Me Before You

Natasha didn't really know what to expect when she would be meeting this mysterious James Barnes. Was he kind? Grumpy? She had to think about her aunt then, she was stubborn and headstrong, maybe James had them personality traits? She hoped not or they'd bump heads

"Alright Ms Romanoff, he's just right in that room" His mother kindly pointed in the direction of a room where voices were heard "His nurse is in there at the moment but I'm sure he'll be done soon"

"Thank you Mrs Barnes" The redhead nodded as she waited for this nerve wracking meeting. She replayed her mother's words in her mind

"Please try to get along, you need this job baby"

She knew her mother meant well but she only took this job to earn money for the family but had she met this man before? She had realised that her mother came off as knowing this unfortunate man who lost the ability to walk and move

"Ms Romanoff? Did you hear what I said?" Mrs Barnes brought her out of her thoughts, waving a hand in front of the young girls face

"Please just call me Natasha" The Russian told her "that's just too formal for me"

Mrs Barnes' face lit up with delight, nodding her head quickly and grasping her hands together in front of her "oh of course! Call me Winnie then"

"Of course" Natasha nodded, seeing the nurse exit the room and head up to Winnie

"He's fine for check ups for the day" The nurse explained "He's had his medications and just needs someone to talk to now" he shrugged before turning to Natasha "I'm Steve, you're Natasha right?"

"Yup that's me!" She gave him a toothy grin "how is he?"

He looked back over his shoulder to where the very man was facing the full length window and watching the gardeners clean the garden "he's grumpy today, I'm not sure why, but I'm sure a bright spirit like you will lift his moods"

"Let's only hope" Winnie nodded, gripping Natasha's shoulder gently "shall we go meet him?" She didn't wait for Natasha's reply as she urged her to the door "honey? I have someone here I'd like you to meet"

Natasha watched as the chair turned slowly with a mechanical whir and the glum face of James was revealed "hi" was the only words she could spit out

"You're the babysitter?" He raised a brow and turned his head to his mother "you're bringing a young under qualified girl into our house to babysit me?"

"Honey, give her a chance" Winnie pleaded "she can help you" she pushed Natasha further into the room and gave her a encouraging nod "I'll give you guys some privacy to talk and get to know each other"

"So uh-" she was interrupted by a horrid sound coming from his end as he made ugly faces and sickening sounds "okay that wasn't necessary" she crossed her arms "I'm suddenly starting to regret ever agreeing to help a grumpy man like you"

His head suddenly turned towards her and he shot her a comforting smile "Not put off?" He then sighed and went back to staring out the window "usually my babysitters run off crying and quit right there and then"

"Well luckily I'm here to stay" She replied "you can't put me off but I'm damn well close"

"Hm" He smirked "James Buchanan Barnes, you?"

"Natasha" She told him "Natasha Romanoff"

"Russian?" He asked her "you look Russian"

"Good observation" she nodded "yes I'm Russian, I'm originally from Stalingrad but now it's named-"

"Volgograd? I know geography" He finished "I think we'll get along fine" his eyes squinted slightly

"Let's just hope"


	31. Love at first- coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rushed so apologies

"Hey Bridget! Got some fresh coffee for us?" Sam questioned, breezing through the small coffee shop with Bucky and Steve in tow

"Of course Mr Wilson! I always have one brewing when I see my boys outside" Replied the elderly woman with a smile playing on her lips "how are my handsome boys? James?" she wriggled her brows "found a girlfriend yet?" she handed three hot coffees to the boys as she cleaned the wooden counter

The brunette snorted into his coffee, giving her a pointed look before answering "I said yesterday I hadn't, so no"

Bridget shook her head "a lot can happen in a day Mr Barnes" she told him "I found my late husband and fell in love within 24 hours so I'm sure you'll find yours" she then turned her attention towards the distracted blonde to Bucky's left "Mr Rogers?"

"He actually has a date tomorrow night with a very beautiful maiden" Sam butted in, not letting Steve get his words in "Peggy was it?"

"Oh Mr Rogers!" Bridget gaped, snapping her wrist so the towel hit the younger mans shoulder "You never mentioned that"

He blushed whilst scratching his neck "it never came up"

Bridget shook her head in disbelief "boys" she muttered before her face lit up "oh I hope you don't mind but my granddaughter is coming in today so you can meet her"

Bucky's face filled with glee but then confusion "I didn't know you had a granddaughter"

"She's a friends granddaughter but I consider her my own since she doesn't see her parents or grandparents a lot" she shrugs "the situation is crazy but its all family in a sense"

James nodded in understanding "yeah I get it"

"When's the little lady coming in?" Sam asked her, trailing his pinky round the edge of the coffee mug

"She'll be here soon" She wriggled a finger towards the three boys "im going into the back to get started on the cakes, no funny business and if there's a customer then serve them" she then retreated into the small kitchen doors as the bell rang indicating a customer

"Who's gonna serve?" Bucky sighs, noticing the other two boys were pretending to be distracted by different things "I guess me then" he huffed as he headed round to where the cash machine was sat "hello welcome to Bridget's cafe, what can I get-" his words caught in his throat as he glanced at the beautiful woman "I-uh" he blinked multiple times

She smirked whilst digging through her purse "ill just have a coffee and a slice of carrot cake please" her voice sounded angelic and he found himself giving in and almost toppling over

"Y-yeah sure of course" he took her money and handed back the change quickly

"Natasha!" Bridget screams as she engulfed the young redhead into her arms "oh dear!" she laughed hysterically before turning to Bucky "the coffee and cake is on the house!" she announced "Money!"

Natasha laughed along with the elderly woman "I'm Natasha" she held out her hand towards the brunette who served her

"James but call me Bucky" he shot her a toothy grin which she returned as she turned to the gobsmacked Steve and Sam "those nitwits are Steve and Sam"

"Hardly nitwits James" Sam scoffed as he shook Nat's hand and winked "are you single?"

The redhead immediately blushed which spread across her cheeks and neck "uh yeah actually, why'd you ask?"

"He's just being silly dearie" Bridget shook her head and guided her granddaughter to the stool next to Steve

"I'm just trying to find a date for James" He defended

"He doesn't need a girl to be happy" Steve countered

"I'm literally right here guys!" James threw his hands up in exaggeration and collapsed onto his stool

"So uh are you here a lot?" Natasha inquired "I haven't seen you around here before now" she settled with her own steaming coffee in front of her and met Bucky's eyes

"We come whenever we can but we always come in on Saturdays" Sam answered before shooting back the same question

"I come after my ballet lesson" she replied softly "I usually have a milkshake but I came earlier and had one so coffee it is" she shrugged

Bridget smiles happily "Well maybe you and Bucky can get to know each other?" she nudged the redhead suggestively

"We actually should get going" Sam regrettably piped up

Bridget claps her hands with glee "take a complementary piece of cake!" she then whispered in Bucky's ear and gave him a piece of paper and a pen

"So when will you be back?" Steve questioned, shrugging on his jacket

"Maybe tomorrow" Natasha replied, swinging her legs "I don't have anything to do tomorrow"

"Oh maybe we can go around the city tomorrow?" Bucky suggested, seeing the hopeful glances of his best friends "j-just me and you?" their faces fell

The redhead nodded happily "yeah sure!" she rushed around the counter to grab a old receipt and wrote her number "text me a location and time and I'll be there"

Bucky nodded, his mouth agape before Steve started dragging him to the door

"You got yourself a date" Bridget whispers "finally"


	32. My Angel (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ; THERE IS A TW
> 
> This will be a 6 parter I believe but there mentions of suicide but not directly but all the same, the parts where its mentioned is marked and it won't matter if you read that part. It is also mentioned in a later chapter

James woke with a start, quickly noticing a woman sat beside him snoozing gently "hello?" He called out in hope that someone would tell him where he was and where his family is

"Ah, you're finally awake" the woman next to him (who was now awake) stood and watched him in fascination "you've been asleep for a week now and we were wondering when you'd wake" she was now holding a blue clipboard to her chest

"Asleep? Where am I? Where's my mom?" The young boy stuttered shakily. He then took a moment to become aware of his surroundings, noticing everything was either white or off white and pristine "who are you?"

"I'm Avery, I'm one of the angels here" she hummed whilst bouncing on the balls of her feet. She had blonde hair which cascaded down to her lower back and was very tall and athletic, her eyes looked like they were pools of honey and freckles were scattered across her cheeks and nose "you're in heaven" she clarified

"H-heaven? Why? What's happened? Why am I here?" He cried sitting up whilst trying to process those 3 words which were branded into his mind

He was in heaven

He was dead

The 14 year old gaped up to the angel "I'm dead?" His broken voice tore a hole through the angels heart, his eyes were tearing up and his fists clutched the blankets like they were his lifeline

❌ small TW ? ❌  
"I'm afraid so, the way you.." she paused, almost like she was trying to regain her thoughts before continuing "chose to leave succeeded and now you're here"   
❌ Safe to read from here ❌

"Oh my god" James was suddenly interested in the cotton blanket laid across his lap and started to press his lips together "Heaven?"

"Yes, you'll have a new life here" Avery's lips were upturned into a bright smile "we each get assigned to a person down in the living realm and we have to guide them until they join us"

"Assigned? To people? B-but what if you don't want to do that? Can't I just go back?" He sighed heavily, the girl could practically see the gears turning in his mind

The blonde pursed her lips and a sympathetic look was evident in her eyes "I'm afraid not James, I was assigned to you..when I first arrived" she sat back down "I came when I was 13 and I was in the same state as you are now, I wanted to go back desperately but I couldn't" a tear made it's way down the young boys cheek "I'm sorry"

"Who am I assigned to?" She could barely hear him, his voice only just above a whisper

"A young girl, a year younger than you" Avery glanced to the sheet held by the clip "Natalia Romanova, she's 13 and lives- lived a couple streets away from you actually" she raised a brow, her eyes meeting his

"Will she be able to see me?" Was his only reply "will I get to talk to her?"

The angel nodded silently before speaking "yes, she will be the only person who can see you and interact with you. She may be confused in the first couple minutes but once you explain then I'm sure she'll understand"

"What will I be doing?" The brunette questioned

"Keeping her on the right track, making sure she's doing alright and keep her out of trouble"

"Seems easy enough" The 14 year old shrugged

"I think you're forgetting that young children/preteens don't really listen to people older than them" she smirked "you never listened" she shook her head and her curls bounced

"I didn't? How come I don't remember seeing you or talking to you?"

"Once you meet your angel in person and join them in the afterlife then there's no point in trying to keep the memories beforehand, your angel then either retires and lives a long and peaceful life or gets assigned to another" Avery explained. The young teen suddenly looked troubled and shifted in his bed, catching the attention of the girl "are you okay?"

"How are my parents? Well specially my-"

"Mom? She's heartbroken but happy because she's finally left your father and is now with your grandparents who's just heard the news of your passing" Avery answered

"I'm glad she's okay"

"Yes, now I'll leave you to change and I'll be back to help you before you leave to meet Natalia"

"What if I mess up?"

"You're an angel, you can't mess up" she hummed before giving him a small smile and leaving but not before adding "don't make me want to not believe that with you"

-


	33. Imaginative Enough

"Elija Grant Barnes why in the heck of the world were you suspended?!" Natasha screeched once the teenager walked through the door following his sister and father and ducked his head in shame "you were supposed to be the good one!" She glanced towards her daughter who was cowering in the corner and she hurried upstairs "explain"

The redheaded boy sat down abruptly, throwing his book bag next to him "I accidentally cursed at a teacher" he mumbled, resting his chin on his fist

Bucky grinned "well it could be worse" the brunette shrugged, earning a glare from his loving wife and he immediately shut up

"Of course Elija got your bad mood swings" His wife face palmed "please tell me it doesn't get worse Eli.." she gave him a pleading look

"Well..." The 15 year old hit his lip "dad did say things couldn't get any worse"

"Lesson one, don't listen to a thing your father says" Natasha told him before turning to her husband "I thought you said things couldn't get worse?!"

"Well apparently I wasn't imaginative enough!"

"Right I forgot" Nat flicked the side of his temple "you and your son's brain are on the same wavelength" she rolled her eyes " discipline your son" she snapped before storming up the stairs 

"Grounded?" Elija asked his father

"You got it buddy"

"Figured"


	34. Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've recently discovered that Percy Jackson has a musical on Broadway and I'm honestly living for it. I've just been listening to the soundtracks of HSM (1,2 and 3) and then the music from the Percy Jackson, the lightening thief and it's been great! I have the lyrics and dance moves from HSM scarred into my brain now but eh what can you do?   
> My favourite songs tho from HSM are Work This Out, Breaking Free and Just wanna be with you and from PJ:TLT my favourites are DOA, The Campfire song and My Grand Plan  
> Anyways that's my life update so uh onto the chapter!

A giggly man and woman come through the door as Steve Rogers glanced up from counting the days shift money out. He was surprised to see his two best friends Natasha and Bucky "hey" he calls as he directed them to a table by his station "how're you guys doing tonight?"

"You don't have to use your professional voice with us Steve-o" Bucky snorted, sitting down across from the laughing redhead "but we do want to order food"

"I thought you hated this diner?" The blonde raised his brows in question, shuffling the notepad in his palm and tapping his pen against the paper

"We decided to have a change" Natasha spoke for the first time since arriving and Steve nodded silently, he wouldn't risk bickering with his cousin (yes Steve and Natasha are cousins, just go with it?). He gave out a deep sigh "what can I get ya then?"

"I'll have a plate of spaghetti" Natasha hummed "with a coke"

"Spaghetti?" Bucky scoffed "since when?"

"Since now James" she spat humorously as she crossed her arms "just order you ass" she rolled her green orbs

"I'll have the same then" Bucky told the waiter

"Well you might as well have the same plate since you're basically having the same food" Rogers shrugged "plus you came at the wrong time since we're closing in-" he held up his wrist "30 minutes"

"Well that's great" Bucky shot him a eat shitting grin "we can wait" he raised a challenging brow "just get the same if it helps"

"I'll get that out for you" Steve nodded, spinning on his heel and heading back to the kitchen

The redhead and brunette continued their conversation "I'm just saying that she deserved it! She gave me a B when clearly it was a A" Natasha continued "she hates me"

"She was in a bad mood" Bucky tried to reason "I'm sure Mrs Raisin had a reason to give you your first B"

"Doesn't mean she had to take it out on her students" Nat muttered "my moms gonna kill me"

"No she won't, she doesn't have to know" Bucky replied "you're a college student Nat, she doesn't have control now" he rested a hand on hers and she felt the warmth radiating from his palm "you have me and Steve anyway so don't worry about your grade, okay?"

Steve arrived just before Natasha could reply, dropping the white bowl onto the round table and shooting his friends a grin "enjoy" he gave the brunette a wink and walked away

"What was that all about?" The redhead questioned, twirling her fork into the spaghetti and shoving it into her mouth

"No clue" he shook some salt onto the pasta before having his own mouthful and smiling happily "anyway, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"I'm surprised James, you've known me how long?" She raised a perfect brow before picking out a individual pasta and she started slurping, noticing James do the same

"I've lost track" he smirked "just tell me Romanoff"

She grumbled whilst looking on her phone and her schedule, slurping the pasta. She didn't notice Bucky edge closer when the spaghetti became short

She suddenly looked up and green met blue and her breath hitched

-

"What are you up to Steve?" Earl, the chef, inquired towards the blonde waiter

"Just trying to get my two best friends together" The man in question answered

"Ah, playing match maker are we?"

"Of course I am Earl" The blonde laughed

-

Bucky's eyes widened softly when he stared into the soft orbs of Natasha's "I-" he felt the urge to feel her lips on his and he took the chance to press his lips to hers

"Bu-oompf" her eyes were as wide as saucers when she felt herself become less tense and melt into the kiss

"Finally, I had to get you oblivious idiots together somehow" a voice penetrated the silence and startled the best friends into reality

"You planned this?!" Natasha shrieked when James pulled away

"It was allll part of my plan" Rogers smirked "see? I'm not always about my looks Red"

She just crossed her arms again and grumbled under her breath in defeat


	35. My Angel (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and I apologise but I wanted the introductions to be done so we can get on properly to their friendship and trust growing and Natalia growing up hehe
> 
> Enjoy!

James shook his hands nervously and cracked his neck "are you sure I'm ready? What if she's not ready to see me? I don't even think I'm ready" his eyes stared a hole into the wooden flooring in his bedroom

Avery smirked from the doorway, her arms crossed as a white dress hung from her body "nobody is ready to see their angel, especially young teenagers, but they need us"

Bucky didn't speak, he only nodded and checked his outfit for the last time before being pulled away from his room and everything flashed white

..

A girly squeal broke his ear drums once he came to and noticed his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, not his own, and a girl was occupying the bed. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her clothes were stylish but messy as she rolled over the covers and spoke enthusiastically towards her phone

She was FaceTiming someone

Great, let's make it more awkward

"Uh hey" he called out bashfully whilst rubbing his neck

He was met with a pillow and a scream "who are you?!" She yelled, ending the call and moving to the very far corner of the room and glaring "why are you here?!" She then looked to the window which was locked "how'd you get in?"

Bucky let her speak for a moment before sitting on her bed and looking towards her with kind eyes "I'm James, your guardian angel" he gave her a smile "I know it's hard to believe but I died and came back to protect you"

"P-protect me? How do I know you're not lying? Why am I even letting you talk? Or get me to gain your trust?" She grumbled and threw another pillow towards me

"If those are your attempts at trying to get rid of me then uh sorry but I'm still here" he crossed his arms as the pillow moved straight through him "you're Natalia right? I haven't gotten the wrong address? That would be awkward but then again why would you se-"

"Yes I'm Natalia" she murmured, cutting him off before he could go into a full blown rant "I-why? I don't need protecting" a brow was lifted now

"Everyone needs protecting, even the strong willed people like your parents"

"You know my parents?"

"Of course! My boss insisted I know everything about you"

Crap, that sounded stalkerish

"Your boss? Are they like Angel Gabriel or something?" The redhead thought out loud

"Nah, you're very clearly knowledgeable about your Christmas nativities Nat" James stood up again "but nobody else can see me, not even your parents" he popped his hip out "pretty awesome right?"

"I guess" she agreed reluctantly "so you'll be with me all day every day?"

"Pretty much" he sighed, glancing at his nails as a smile was playing on his lips "except I'll go back during the night and then I'll be back before you wake"

"Okay, seems real" she then looked away, her face holding confusion mixed with curiously

"What's on your mind buttercup?"

"Will I be able to talk to you when in public? Won't people see me and think I'm crazy?" She looked up at him again, her green eyes staring into his

Blue meets green

"Well actually there's this mist thing which conceals and hides the fact that you're basically talking to yourself so you're safe to talk whenever you need to" Bucky explained "now, I've been here long enough and you seem busy doing whatever you were doing beforehand so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for school" he gave her a nod before snapping his fingers and leaving abruptly with a puff of air

Natasha didn't know whether to be impressed or pinch herself out of her dream that was very much reality


	36. Prince Charming

"Prince James!" "Bucky!" "Your majesty!" Several girls squealed when the prince himself walked through the doors with Steve in tow

"Okay how'd you do it?" The blonde questioned, moving in front of Bucky and stopping him on his tracks "you have practically every princess in this ballroom falling at your feet with one look or step"

James just laughed "is Natalia here yet?" He twisted around to locate his girlfriend but instead his gaze around was interrupted by Princess Dottie, a woman who's been flirting with him ever since they had met when they were 6

"Your Majesty" She whispered seductively "how lucky do you feel to be in sights of me?" She pushed her hair behind her shoulder

"Apparently my luck is non existent" The prince replied bitterly, smirking once he heard the snickers of his best friend behind him

Her face quickly fell but she immediately hid her embarrassment with a laugh and placed a hand on his chest "oh honey! You're so funny!" She bit her lip "shall we dance?" She winked "I can stop them single ladies flocking over you baby with a quick action" her face seemed to slip closer to his and his eyes widened

"Well Dottie, you and all those single ladies will be absolutely devastated to find out he's taken" a voice sounded to Bucky's left and he found himself grinning

"Natalia" Dottie spat, taking her hand from the Princes chest and she retreated away

Natasha smiled, waving the other princess away and turning to her boyfriend and joining their hands together and lacing their fingers "we'll have to find a way to make you less appealing James"

He laughed and brought her closer "I was wondering where my hot, beautiful girlfriend was" he pressed his lips to hers "thanks for saving me"

"No problem, I've wanted to have a snap at her ever since I met her" she raised a perfect brow and then turned to Steve "Prince Steve" she gave him a curtsy "how'd you do?"

"My lady" the man in question bowed his head towards her and took her hand and kissed it gently "I'm doing great, how about you?"

"Perfect thank you" she gave him a toothy grin, turning back to her partner "shall we dance?"

"There's nothing more I'd rather do"


	37. Young Shenanigans

"You can't catch me!" Little Natalia squealed as she ran away from her best friend James in the King and Queens gardens

"Oh yes I can!" He laughed in response. The pair had been friends since they were tiny and he had enjoyed every single second of their friendship. His hands suddenly bounded their way around her tiny waist and he brought her to ground "oomph!"

"No fair!" She pretended to pout which James had found cute along with the gentle frown on her face

"It is totally fair Natty" he smirked "you have dirt all over you now"

The girl crossed her arms and stuck her pink tongue out towards him "Which is your fault, the Gardner wasn't happy finding us crawling around the pansies and roses"

"Hey! That was your idea!" He defended, poking the 10 year old in her side

The redhead was about to reply but Bucky's mother, Queen Winifred (Winnie for short) came storming up to them "Natalia Alianovna Romanova! James Buchanan Barnes!" She screeched

James quickly looked to the girl before standing up and pulling her with him "oh no, we're in for it, she used the middle names" in which Natasha quickly nodded

"What do you think you're doing?! You're dirty!" Queen Winnie yelled, startling the workers around them "you don't get to make mischief wherever or whenever you please!" She placed a hand on her forehead "Mrs San is fuming after you guys killed the flowers!"

"But mother we were-"

"Just having fun?" Winnie finished with a raised brow and a pointed look to each child

"My Lady, if I may-" Natasha quickly cut in, looking at her for approval, which was granted "it was all my idea so please don't blame James"

"No no! Don't take the blame red! But seriously mom we were just-"

"Terrorising the Gardner's and workers? Uprooting the plants and then rolling in dirt?" The Queen huffed "you both are in trouble but I'll let you off this once" she grumbled holding up one finger "go and shower and change, I'll meet you for dinner in 30 minutes James" she huffed "your father hasn't spoken a word about collecting you Natalia so I'm guessing you're joining us for supper?"

"If that's okay my lady" the young girl whispered quietly, looking to the grass sadly

"Don't with the formalities Natalia, just call me Winnie" the Queen laughed "now go" she then stopped Natasha "Maria will show you to a room you can use darling" she gestured go a maid waiting in the corner by the french doors

"Kids" Winifred shook her head and stalked back into the castle


	38. My Angel (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same trigger warning note as the first chapter (: I'll mark where it'll be so you can skip if you wish

"So what are your classes today?" Bucky piped up flatly whilst sitting on her bed and watching the girl do her hair into a fishtail braid

"Just the typical" she replied with a shrug "English first with Ms Thompson, Gym with Mr Baker, Maths and I have a pop quiz-"

"Aha! That area is a expertise" the 14 year old grinned and moved to stand beside her whilst she turned to stare at him in surprise and he gave her a double look "well don't look so surprised, I'm not stupid"

"Really? I agree to disagree" she smirked

"Holy crap you're what? 11? And you already know how to burn someone" He waved her off and looked away

"I'm 13 actually" she grumbled in retaliation "and my pop quiz is on Geometry"

He turned to look at her "you're 13 turning 14 and you're already learning Geometry? Holy heck" he was gobsmacked "it took me months to learn that!"

"We're not that far from each other you know, you were going to head into Freshman year when I'm in 8th" she told him "I'm sure you remember some things"

"Meh I guess so" Bucky shrugged "shouldn't you be catching your bus?" He held his watch up and watched her eyes bulge out and suddenly she was rushing around her room. He smirked and floated to the ceiling of her bright purple room "I'll meet you at your locker red"

The girl nodded distracted by her calculator whilst muttering her goodbyes

-

He remembered school to be bright and loud but this was a whole new thing to not be able to interact with people. He landed in the centre of the busy middle school hallway, kids were screaming and rushing to each other, bubbling with excitement as they talked about their summer. He tried to walk to where Natasha's locker was situated but kept getting distracted by people walking straight through him, it was a weird feeling

"Hey are you okay?" A feminine voice penetrated his thoughts, he turned around to find the girl he was practically babysitting in front of him "you seemed..overwhelmed" she clutched the straps of her backpack and her eyes held wonder and excitement

James quickly shook off her concern and turned on his heel to her locker but not before muttering a quick "I'm fine"

"Alright" Red shrugged "I have English first hour then Maths"

"That wasn't the order this morning Nat" he raised a inquiring brow and leant on her neighbouring metal locker

"Yeah well I wasn't looking properly okay?" She gave him a smile "English will be a breeze" she waved a hand "maths not so much because- like I said- I have a pop quiz which I'm not prepared for"

"Didn't study?"

"No, I was too busy with ballet" she slammed her locker (I'm not sure if middle schools have lockers? Correct me if I'm wrong but for the sake of this story this school will have lockers (: ) and turned to face the opposite direction "you'll be meeting my friends soon"

"Wait what? You never said anything about friends" he immediately found himself stood in front of her, his face looking alarmed

She scoffed, her nose scrunching up "I have friends!" She then pointed with two fingers to a small group of girls and one boy ahead of them "The one on the left, the brunette?" He nodded, urging her to continue "that's Maria, the girl next to her is Bobbi and the person next to her is Clint" she let out a breath "and then the last on the right is Pepper"

"Quite the names" James smirked as he crossed his arms "have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not into that kind of stuff"

"I beg to differ" he laughed

"Just- I!" She groaned "just-see you in English" she waved him off and he vanished

-

"Okay okay so question one" Bucky leaned over her shoulder and stared at the question "it's mocking me" he grumbled which made her snort and earn a look of anger from the teacher

"Do you know the answer or not?" She questioned in a quiet whisper even though nobody would've heard them interact

"No I don't" he moved to float in front of her

"So shut up" she sighed and tapped her pencil against her chin

"I take back what I said" he suddenly exclaimed "I can't help you" he then disappeared

"So much for being helpful"

-

"Okay okay so here's a serious question" The 13 year old girl dipped her spoon into her semi frozen ice cream and cleared her lips of the frozen treat

"Shoot" he pointed finger guns towards her and watched her intently

"How'd you die?" She tilted her head curiously as her eyes shone in despair

He rubbed his neck and ran a hand through his hair TW ❌ "Well I had a abusive father which walked all over me and my mother Winnie" he started as he glared down to the table and refused to meet her eyes "it went on for a couple years before I finally lost it and decided to leave" ❌

"Oh I'm so sorry for bringing it up" she quickly waved him off "w-we can change the subject" she watched him nod gratefully "alright so what's your favourite colour?"

He looked up, blue meeting green "Don't you mean what used to be my favourite colour?"

She pursed her lips, a smile hinting at them "no I mean what is currently your favourite colour, just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't still enjoy life and have a favourite colour" she then paused before continuing "mines red and purple"

"That explains your room" he laughed "alright so I like the colours red, black and blue"

"Any particular reason?"

"Nah, they just appeal to me more I guess" he shrugged lazily "favourite class?"

"Ballet class" she answered easily "yours?"

"I enjoyed English surprisingly"

She nodded happily "we better head out James, my mom and dad are expecting me home soon" she finished her ice cream and stood up "are you coming back with me or heading back?"

He gestured behind him whilst the other hand was stuffed in his pocket "I better head back, there's a meeting I need to attend"

She nodded in understanding "I'll see you tomorrow then" she then headed out of the small shop and he watched her go with a content smile


	39. Pick Your Battles

"James are you thinking straight?" Natasha asked her boyfriend when he collapsed onto the bench beside her

"Yes why honey?" He gave her a sidewards glance and smirked

"You are picking a fight with Thor which, if you haven't noticed, is a God" She pinched her fingers together and forced him to look at her

"Yeah I know babe" he wiped his brow quickly and turned back to her

"Why?" Was her reply

"Well you see" he was facing her fully now "I thought it would be a great story to tell the kids one day"

"If you survived" she muttered

"Where's your optimism? Your support?" She scoffed and slapped his shoulder

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I supposed to be optimistic when I can literally picture your funeral?" She raised a brow "and who says we'll have kids Hm?"

"Me, since I'm the one who supplies them" he chuckled softly

"Yeah but you're not the one suffering through pain"

"It would be a good story, no?"

"It would but I wouldn't want to picture you laid in the hospital bed feeling sorry for your sorry ass" she crossed her arms

"Aw you care?" He pulled her in for a kiss "I'll be fine baby, we can celebrate after" he shot her a wink and practically skipped up to the god of thunder

/

"Natasha why did you let me fight him?" The same confident man from earlier moaned when the nurse was casting his arm

"You had to teach yourself a lesson and learn from it" She shrugged solemnly whilst sharpening her knives

"Why are you sharpening your knives Nat? You're not gonna skin me alive are you?"

"Nah baby, you've gone through enough suffering for one day and I can't deal with your whiney ass haunting me for all eternity" she went to the door "I just need to teach a certain god a lesson" she smirked, holding the knives by her round hips

"A lesson?" He lifted his head

"Not to touch my solider, the only one who can make him lay in a hospital bed is me and he needs to know this" she then tied her hair up and marched out the door

Bucky huffed in amusement before looking to the nurse who was checking his vitals "expect a Norse god sometime soon"

"Will she win?" The nurse replied, Prudy, her name was

"Oh he'll be the sorry ass laying in bed" Bucky smirked

And true to his word, several agents carried in a moaning god and planted him in a bed next to James

"So, nice to see you again in these unfortunate circumstances"


	40. Valentines Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not valentines but I saw a cute prompt and did it

Natasha groaned when she felt a toddler bounce on her stomach and saw a card being thrusted into her sights "morning baby girl" she laughed, sitting up awkwardly and bringing her daughter closer "how'd you sleep?"

The little girl just giggled softly and shook her head "momma card!" She pushed the bright pink card under the woman's nose and glitter was brushed onto her nose

"Oh baby this is so amazing!" The mom hummed "I'll treasure this forever" she brought Alaya close and kissed her chubby cheeks "you and me forever honey"

The little girl seemed to agree as her pigtails bounced and she delivered a sloppy kiss to Natasha's cheek "you and me forever momma!"

-

"Momma! Daddy!" The now older Alaya squealed, jumping in bed with her parents and abruptly waking them up from their somewhat peaceful slumber "vadintimes day!"

The man huffed and brought his stepdaughter close "I think you mean Valentines honey"

"Whatever daddy! I got you a card!"

"Oh baby that's very sweet!" The mom was now awake and she joined the father and daughter cuddle "I'll put it with your other cards"

"Me and momma aren't alone anymore daddy, you made momma happy!" Alaya giggled "I wuv doo!"

"I love you too baby" Bucky laughed "I'm glad I make your mommy happy because you both make me happy"

"Well I think you'll both be very happy to learn that you'll get a sibling soon Alaya"

"A si-ling?" The young girl questioned, her face showing thoughts being mixed in her small mind

"Yeah baby" Natasha turned to her husband "I'm pregnant"

Bucky's eyes were as wide as saucers "pregnant? I- what?"

"I was going to wait until 'Laya's birthday but it seemed like the right moment" the redhead shrugged

"Momma, how did it get there?" Alaya suddenly thought out loud, resting a gentle hand on her momma's stomach

"That is a conversation for another time baby" Natasha quickly directed her attention "how about daddy makes you some pancakes?"

"B-uebewwy?"

"Of course squirt" Bucky confirmed "go and play while I shower and change and I'll be out in 10 minutes tops okay?"

"Yes daddy!" She bounced off the king sized bed and skipped to the living room

"Holy fuck" he gaped "we'll have two kids"

-

Theodore Grant Barnes and Sebastian Clint Barnes was born 9 months later, both a healthy 6lb 3oz and 6lb 6oz. Theo had wisps of brown hair with green eyes whilst Seb was a redhead like his mother and had blue eyes

"They're gonna be troublemakers when they're older" Bucky grumbled, balancing Theodore and Alaya in his arms whilst turning his attention to his exhausted wife

"Of course they are! They have you as a father" Natasha scoffed


	41. Shipwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda rushed and not my best but I don't know what washed over me tbh

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Bucky questioned his girlfriend, hauling her up the shore and leaving her to lay on the sand whilst he looked around

She giggled softly and she shut her eyes for a moment "I don't recall" she waved a hand dismissively "I only remember a couple hours before when we were in bed and the foreplay was ama-"

"Right now isn't the time Nat" he sternly interrupted "you were knocked out I think, I'm not sure" he cursed when he noticed a deep cut embedded into her skin "we need to find a way out" he huffed

"Don't worry!" She squealed "we're alone! For once without parents pestering us and little cousins wanting to play with us 24/7" she sat up suddenly and a wave of dizziness overtook her "holy fudge"

"Don't sit up Nat" Bucky pushed her back down and searched around for anymore injuries "you're not injured anywhere else luckily, just seems to be a concussion and a couple deep scratches"

"Woohoo lucky me" she replied monotone whilst her actions suggested sleepiness "I need a nap"

He immediately hauled her up and onto his back "Nope, no you don't Natty" he gently tapped her cheeks whilst stumbling further up the beach "you need to stay awake"

"Will there be waffles?" She voiced, turning her head and resting it on his shoulder

"Yeah baby"

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise" he smirked

"Oh that's a serious promise"

-

It was day 12 when a plane was circling the island. Bucky's hair was clinging to his sweaty neck and his clothes were ripped to shreds, his wrist was broken and had more bloody cuts than when he arrived. Natasha wasn't any better, her hair was bloody and matted (she fell out of a tree whilst trying to retrieve a coconut) and her leg was twisted (she got into a fight with a bush- don't ask)

"There!" Bucky yelled, directing his girlfriends drowsy attention to the small plane "hey! Over here!" He waved frantically

"They can't hear you James" she waved dismissively "they see us!"

"We're not gonna die here" the brunette sighed in relief when the plane landed on the sand near them

"What the fuck are you guys doing out here?!" The pilot questioned once he was out of the plane and helped Natasha to their transport

"Ship had crashed, she fought a bush and lost, coconuts" Bucky scratched his head before pointing to several cuts "a sand incident"

"How do you get cuts from sand?" The man rolled his eyes "no more questions actually, let's get you kids safe"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please send kudos and comment!  
> 


End file.
